Soeurs Ennemies
by Margaux.R
Summary: COMPLETE - Elles étaient amies et complices, mais ont fini ennemies et étrangères. Explications de leur rupture, elles qui étaient si unies, elles qui étaient soeurs...
1. Chapter 1

_Les vacances sont là, c'est l'été, (personnellement, chez moi, on se croirait en Novembre), la vie est belle, les pêches sont mûres et je suis de retour !!!!  
Héhé, après une absence prolongée, je me décide enfin à poster ma dernière fic.  
Elle raconte la relation qu'entretenaient les soeurs Evans, et leurs deux chemins, complètement opposés, qu'elles ont choisis.  
Les chapitres seront assez courts, et il y en aura peut-être une quinzaine, je ne sais pas encore. Je posterais tous les deux, trois jours, sauf s'il y a du retard, ce que je n'espère pas._ **;)  
**_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre I_

**°°**

Pétunia Evans n'était pas très jolie, avec son cou trop long, son nez pointu et son menton osseux. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert terne, ses cheveux d'un brun foncé, et sa peau d'une pâleur de malade. La seule chose dont elle pouvait être fière, c'était de ses mains, de longs doigts fins aux ongles, limés, vernis et propres. Pétunia n'aimait pas les bijoux. Les colliers pendaient sans grâce sur sa poitrine, les bracelets serraient ses poignets maigres et les bagues... Les bagues abîmaient ses jolis doigts.

Pétunia était l'aînée de deux petites filles. Elle était la première, le brouillon, l'enfant non désirée, arrivée avant le mariage. Mais pourtant, Pétunia avait été aimée. Ses parents étaient jeunes, à peine vingt ans, et la naissance de Pétunia avait été une merveilleuse expérience. Alors, ils avaient décidé de faire un autre enfant. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés. A peine vingt-trois ans.

**°°**

Lily Evans était aussi belle qu'une fleur, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de Fleur de Lys par ses parents et plus tard, par ses amis. Elle avait une peau de lait, de longs cheveux auburn aux reflets de feu et de grands yeux verts. Deux émeraudes, hérités d'une vieille tante du côté maternelle, morte tragiquement des années auparavant.

Lily, au grand malheur de ses parents qui la voulait parfaite, se coupait les ongles très courts. Elle disait ne pas vouloir ressembler aux sorcières des contes de fées. Elle s'ornait de bijoux cliquetants, bracelets de perles et colliers de plastique brillant, bagues de pacotille, achetées dans les distributeurs de supermarché et boucles d'oreilles tombantes. Elle était grande Lily. Ses jambes grassouillettes de petite fille, s'étaient muées en de longues jambes d'adolescentes.

Ses parents l'aimaient. Elle était leur petite princesse, leur fille chérie qui aimait chanter et danser, qui aimait les jupes à volants multiples, qui volait la trousse de maquillage de sa maman pour se barbouiller le visage de peintures sioux.

Lily animait leur maison avec ses rires et ses chants.

**°****°**

Pétunia devait bien se l'avouer. Elle appréciait sa petite soeur. Elle l'aimait tendrement même. Bien sûr, Lily avait tendance à lui voler la vedette aux repas de famille, quand elle racontait une blague incompréhensible, ou quand elle montrait comment elle savait bien lire. Mais elle était petite, et Pétunia avait presque dix ans. Elle était grande, elle allait à l'école primaire, et bientôt se serait le collège et sa mère lui achèterait l'uniforme et les livres de cours.

Le mardi et le vendredi, Pétunia sortait de l'école avec son amie, qu'elle raccompagnait chez elle, puis elle filait prendre Lily à la maternelle du coin de la rue. Quand elle était sage, les deux soeurs passaient à la pâtisserie, acheter un gâteau qu'elles mangeaient en route, en écoutant les bavardages de Lily. Et à chaque fois, avant d'ouvrir le portail de la maison, Lily se mettait sur la pointe des pieds et embrassait sa soeur, déposant du chocolat sur sa joue.

Pétunia lui souriait tendrement et elles rentraient ensembles dans la maison.

**°°**

Et puis, un jour, alors que Lily se préparait à entrer au collège, à rejoindre sa grande soeur, la vie des Evans bascula.

* * *

_Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Oké, c'est très très court. mais, c'est l'introduction. Donc, no panic. Bisous à vous tous et merci de me lire._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà, le deuxième chapitre. Assez court, désolé !  
Merci à **Eliza Poufsouffle** et à** Titefeeric**, pour leur reviews, et aux autres qui lisent anonymement.  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre II_

**°°**

C'était un matin d'août. Les deux soeurs étaient dans la chambre de Pétunia, à écouter de la musique et à discuter de Crazy, le chanteur le plus en vogue. Machinalement, Pétunia passait ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Lily, qui gardait les yeux clos, se laissant bercer par les chansons. Lily avait beaucoup changé. Elle était aussi studieuse que sa soeur, tout aussi calme, jolie comme un coeur, et se passionnait pour les mathématiques et les romans compliqués. Ses deux meilleures amies, Lydie et Ana, depuis la maternelle, n'allaient pas dans le même collège qu'elle. Leurs parents avaient de l'argent, aussi se rendaient-elles au privé. Lily en était très malheureuse, mais Lydie et Ana lui avaient promis de se voir au moins une fois pas semaine, au parc voisin.

Les parents Evans étaient allés au supermarché, acheter de quoi faire un festin pour l'anniversaire de Lily qui avait lieu le jour même.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et en se penchant un peu, elles pouvaient apercevoir le crâne chauve de Mr Hans, leur vieux voisin, caché derrière sa haie, qu'il tondait presque chaque jour. Le hibou entra soudain. Il passa au dessus de leur tête et alla se percher sur le sommet de l'armoire. Pétunia cria, Lily sursauta et se redressa, curieuse. Le hibou portait une lettre, attachée à sa patte gauche. Il regardait Lily de ses yeux jaunes intelligents, patte tendue en avant. Lily se leva du lit et marcha vers lui, alors que les cris de Pétunia allaient crescendo. Elle prit la lettre et avec naturel, remercia le hibou. Celui-ci s'envola, pendant que Lily décachetait l'enveloppe. Elle l'a lue calmement et releva les yeux.

- Je suis une sorcière.

Pétunia ouvrit des yeux ronds et éclata d'un rire aigu. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et ses yeux baignés de larmes d'hystérie. Puis, soudainement, elle s'arrêta, bondit hors de son lit et pointa sa soeur du doigt.

- T'es rien qu'un monstre !

Et Pétunia s'enfuit en courant pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lily sourit et porta un regard rêveur sur son courrier. Elle aurait pu suivre sa soeur et la supplie de continuer à l'aimer. Elle aurait pu barrer le passage à Pétunia et lui promettre que rien ne changerait entre elles.

Malheureusement, Lily du haut de ses onze ans, était encore une petite fille. Son esprit d'enfant ne pouvait croire un seul instant que sa soeur pensait réellement les mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

**°oOo°**

Pétunia avait refusé de les accompagner. Elle ne voulait pas se mêler aux Monstres. Et tandis que les parents Evans montaient dans leur voiture avec Lily, Pétunia, dissimulée derrière sa fenêtre, observait sa petite sœur. Elle ressemblait à un ange, pas à une sorcière. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, ni les verrues sur le nez et encore moins les dents grinçantes.

Pétunia secoua la tête et ricana nerveusement. Allons dont, elle avait quatorze ans. Elle ne pouvait croire à cette image que l'on donnait aux sorcières des contes de fées. Elle repensa à la vieille femme qui était venue, la veille. La directrice adjointe de l'école Pouldard, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle avait parlé presque deux heures de la sorcellerie et leur avait montré. Lily rayonnait de bonheur, leurs parents étaient stupéfaits et quelque peu mal à l'aise et Pétunia, assise bien droite dans le canapé admirait secrètement la baguette magique.

Et soudain, Pétunia eut un doute. Elle se planta devant le miroir mural de sa chambre et se regarda. Elle se regarda et comprit.

C'était elle la sorcière. Avec sa peau sale d'adolescente, son petit nez osseux, ses yeux verts. Avec ses ongles. Elle les porta à ses yeux, horrifiée.

- J'suis pas une sorcière, j'suis pas un Monstre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'arma d'une lime à ongle et se les lima avec délicatesse. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer, mais se retint de pleurer.

Quand elle eut fini, ses doigts étaient toujours aussi beaux, ses ongles vernis et propres. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus à une sorcière.

Satisfaite, elle se contempla longtemps, et se trouva plus jolie qu'avant, plus jolie que Lily. Puisque que maintenant, Lily, c'était un Monstre.

* * *

_Bon, encore un chapitre assez court. Mais, normalement le prochain est un peu plus long ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?  
Le troisième chapitre sera en ligne demain ou lundi. Bisous à tous !_

_**Oké, pour le moment, j'ai eu cinq reviews pour ce chapitre et toutes me disaient, que les réactions de Lily et Pétunia étaient invraisemblables. Je précise donc, que je vais réécrire ce chapitre, le plus tôt possible. J'espère simplement que la suite vous plaira...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Déjà, je voudrais m'excuser pour le Chapitre II, qui était, il faut le dire, bâclé. Je n'avais pas tellement d'idées, pour faire réagir correctement Pétunia, mais je promets d'y réfléchir afin de réécrire ce chapitre._

_En attendant, je poste le Troisième, qui, je l'espère vous plaira d'avantage. Merci à **Malinette**, **Isfah**, **Anadyomède**, **Titefeeric **et** Bostaf37** d'avoir reviewé, et de n'avoir pas hésité à me dire ce qu'ils pensaient du chapitre 2._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre III_

**°°**

Lily fut la première à remarquer le petit pub miteux, à leur gauche. Elle semblait d'ailleurs la seule. Elle tira sur la manche de son père, et lui désigna la porte, d'un air ravi. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arriva pas à en distinguer l'entrée. Lily, légèrement déçue, se rappela que seules les sorcières pouvait la voir, et c'est avec émotion, qu'elle entraîna de force ses parents.

Le barman les accueillit, avec un sourire édenté, mais Lily était tellement excitée qu'elle en oublia d'avoir peur. Il s'appelait Tom, et assura que des comme eux, il en voyait tous les jours. Comme un maître d'hôtel, il les conduisit dans la petite cour arrière et tapota de sa baguette le mur en pierre. Les pierres bougèrent, s'étirèrent pour former un portail, donnant sur une rue irréelle.

- Bienvenue dans votre monde, Miss, déclara-t-il, devant le sourire béat de Lily.

Elle aurait avoir mille yeux pour tout voir, et se promit de se renseigner sur un quelconque sortilège. Elle commença à marcher, oubliant totalement la présence de ses parents qui semblaient tout aussi subjugués qu'elle. Elle croisa un homme qui vendait des amulettes contre les Goules, une vieille femme qui vantait les mérites d'une potion, permettant de se débarrasser des gnomes et deux enfants qui discutaient du dernier balai.

Ils passèrent devant le magasin de chaudron et devant chez Madame Guipure. Lily s'émerveilla devant le nombre de parfum de glace de chez Florian Fortarôme. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la banque, où une étrange créature, que Lily suspecta être un gobelin, leur échangea leur argent, tout en leur expliquant le fonctionnement des Gallions, Mornilles et Noises.

Les Evans remontèrent l'allée, qui d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, s'appelait le Chemin de Traverse. Ils achetèrent un chaudron en étain, les livres chez Fleury et Bott. Puis, ils restèrent près d'une heure chez Madame Guipure à essayer diverses robes pour Lily.

Quand enfin, Lily eut toutes ses fournitures, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique du marchand de baguette, Ollivanders. Les Evans entrèrent timidement dans la boutique d'apparence miteuse. Un comptoir s'ouvrait directement en face de la porte. Derrière lui s'étendaient des étagères, qui ployaient sous le poids des centaines de boîtes rectangulaires. A gauche, dès qu'on entrait, se trouvaient trois sièges, et un petit garçon en occupait déjà un.

Les parents Evans s'assirent, et il ne resta plus de place pour Lily. Le garçon sembla ne remarquer leur présence seulement quand il croisa le regard rêveur de Lily. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva d'un bond.

- Tenez, Miss, je vous laisse ma place, dit-il, d'un ton de gentleman, en se courbant légèrement, les joues rougies.

Lily fut agréablement surprise, mais elle s'assit, en le remerciant du bout des lèvres. Ses parents, qui discutaient entre eux à voix basse, ne virent rien du petit manège qui leurs était offert. Ils restèrent tous les quatre à attendre.

Le garçon était, de toute évidence, un sorcier. Il portait une cape noire, avec des petits liserés argentés, au niveau du capuchon et du bas de la cape. Une broche en argent lui permettait de tenir le col de sa cape. Lily trouva sa tenue très chic et se promit d'essayer d'en avoir une comme ça pour l'année suivante. Il avait les mains dans le dos, et restait droit, le nez en l'air.

Lily l'aurait trouvé snob si elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit sourire agacé, et les yeux pétillants du garçon posés sur elle. Il provenait certainement d'une famille riche, de qui il tenait les bonnes manières.

- Excusez moi, Messieurs, Dames, dit-il, soudain. Vous êtes des Mol… des non sorciers, se rattrapa-t-il, en rougissant.

Comme ils acquiesçaient, il s'inclina, en souriant.

- Bienvenue dans le monde la Magie !

- M-merci, jeune homme, bredouilla Mr Evans, légèrement troublé.

- Dis moi, mon garçon, où est le vendeur ? Demanda son épouse.

- Oh, Mr Ollivanders est souvent en retard, répondit le garçon. A croire que cela l'amuse de nous laisser nous ronger les sangs…. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était parti, il y a quelques heures, récupérer une commande importante d'arbre de fées, en Argentine. Selon mon père, Mr Ollivanders devrait bientôt arriver.

- En-en Argentine ?

- Bien sûr, fit le garçon avec évidence, en haussant les épaules.

Recommença leur longue attente. Les parents Evans ne comprenaient pas grand-chose et Lily pensait à Pétunia. Elle avait envie de lui ramener un petit quelque chose. Elle avait pensé à un animal en passant devant l'animalerie, mais, Pétunia était allergique aux chats, détestait les oiseaux de nuit, et ne parlons pas des rats et des crapauds. Peut-être que la gomme correctrice, ou l'encre changeante de couleurs, lui plairait. Elle en était là de se idées, quand elle releva la tête, arborant un sourire réjoui. Le garçon la regardait. Elle lui sourit et il lui répondit, ce qui fit étinceler ses yeux noisette.

Soudain, il y eut un remue-ménage derrière les étagères, et un homme en sortit. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en pétard, donnant à ses yeux argentés, un air un peu fou. Il épousseta sa robe de sorcier, bleue foncée, et hocha la tête envers ses clients.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse. Pardonnez mon retard. Le trafic de portoloin n'est plus ce qu'il était.

Il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Vous êtes des Moldus, je suppose ? Avec votre petite fille et…. Aahhh, s'exclama-t-il, Mr Potter !

Il serra la main du garçon avec entrain.

- Votre mère n'est pas là ?

- Elle va arriver, assura-t-il. Elle devait s'arrêter chez Gringotts, pour régler cette affaire avec les gobelins, et comme elle savait que vous seriez en retard, elle m'a envoyé attendre.

- Et votre père ?

Les yeux du garçon s'assombrirent.

- Au Ministère, dit-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Lily se demanda pourquoi il semblait si déçu et ce qu'était le Ministère.

- Ah oui, murmura Ollivanders. Avec ces temps sombres, le Ministre a besoin d'hommes comme Charlus**_(1)._** Je vais vous faire passer avant Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il, à l'attention des Evans. Venez, Miss…. ?

- Lily Evans, dit aussitôt Lily, avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Miss Evans, donc.

D'un claquement de doigts, Ollivanders fit apparaître rubans et mètres qui entreprirent de la mesurer sous toutes les formes, allant même jusqu'à prendre la taille de sa cheville. Puis, il lui donna des dizaines de baguettes à essayer. Mais à chaque fois, elle fit exploser un siège ou un morceau du comptoir, et elle finit par douter de sa nature de sorcière. Enfin, Lily trouva _sa_ baguette. Bois de saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide, excellente pour les enchantements.

Rayonnante, Lily se tourna vers ses parents, et aperçut sa mère effacer rapidement une larme. C'était si inattendu, qu'elle ne sut quoi dire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, entièrement, et le soleil filtra dans la boutique. Une femme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était indéniablement belle. Grande, vêtue d'une robe rouge, chaussée de talons et couverte d'une cape noire, qui frottait le sol. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, ondulaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noisette, ourlés d'épais cils noirs, inspiraient le respect.

- James, s'exclama-t-elle, en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon.

- Mère, fit-il, les joues rouges, en coulant un regard à Lily. Tu as mis tant de temps chez les Gobelins ?

Elle fit un sourire mystérieux et frappant dans ses mains, une cage apparut. Un hibou, entièrement noir, aux reflets bleus, y dormait. Il ouvrit un œil, et examina la boutique. James se précipita vers lui, ouvrit prudemment la cage et caressa doucement la tête du hibou, qui ferma les yeux.

- C'est un duc, mon chéri, précisa Mme Potter.

James lui sourit, et croisa les yeux de Lily. Aussitôt, il se reprit.

- Mère, laisse moi te présenter Lily Evans et ses parents.

Elle hocha poliment la tête et leur serra la main. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ollivanders.

- Comment s'est passé votre voyage, mon cher Ollivanders ?

- A la perfection, répondit-il, en lui faisant un baise main. J'ai fait une véritable petite affaire.

Mme Potter sourit, et se recula, laissant la place aux Evans. Ollivanders leur donna son prix et ils lui tendirent quelques pièces, le remerciant de les avoir si bien accueillis. Lily n'avait d'yeux que pour le hibou. Il était si beau. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui. James se tourna vers elle, et s'écarta pour qu'elle ait la place de caresser le hibou.

- Je vais l'appeler Aphrodite, murmura James, en regardant Lily.

- C'est un mâle, s'étonna Lily, sur le même ton.

- C'est pas grave…. Comme ça, je me souviendrais de notre rencontre.

Lily rougit violemment, et elle baissa les yeux.

- Je préférerais que tu l'appelles Hermès, chuchota Lily, sans le regarder.

- C'est d'accord !

Puis, les parents Evans prirent chacun un bras à leur fille et la traînèrent dehors. Avant de sortir, elle tordit le cou et fit un grand sourire à James.

**°oOo° **

Pétunia passa le reste des vacances hors de la maison. Il n'était pas question qu'elle croise sa sœur dans la cuisine, ou même dans l'escalier. Lily ne cessait de parler dans sa nouvelle école et au fond d'elle-même, Pétunia se sentait trahi. Depuis toujours, elle voulait avoir Lily dans son collège, pour pouvoir parler et lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement, pour lui faire visiter de fond en comble le collège et lui présenter ses amies.

Mais, Lily n'était plus celle que Pétunia aurait voulu avoir pour soeur. Elle n'était plus la petite dernière, qui couvait son aînée de regards admirateurs. Elle n'était plus la cadette, que Pétunia devait protéger des autres. Maintenant, Lily, c'était une sorcière. Un être à part, comme avait dit la vieille sorcière, de la veille...

* * *

_**(1)**J'ai trouvé une version de l'arbre généalogique des Blacks, où l'on voit Charlus Potter marié à Doréa Black. Et un lien les relie directement à James. J'en ai donc déduit qu'ils étaient ses parents. Mais, sur l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter, ils disent qu'ils ont bien eu un fils, qui était lui-même le père de James. Résultat, je ne sais plus quoi penser !! Mais, je préfère la première version. Surtout, que en faisant les calculs, Doréa a eut James à 40 ans, et je me souviens avoir vu que James était né tard. Donc voilà !!!_

_J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur, et qu'il n'aura pas été trop rapide... __J'ai beaucoup hésité à inclure James, dés le début, mais je voulais qu'il soit le premier que Lily rencontre. Comme ça, plus tard, quand elle sera face au Potter arrogant, elle se souviendra peut-être du petit garçon qu'elle a rencontré..._

_Bisous à vous tous !!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre IV en ligne ! Bon, encore un peu court, mais pas autant que le premier._

_Merci à_ **Cora, Anadyomède, Malinette, Bostaf37, Eliza Poufsouffle **_et_** Eleonore-dem.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre IV_

**°°**

Lily rentra aux vacances de la Toussaint. Ses parents vinrent la chercher à la gare, et Pétunia n'était pas là. Déçue, Lily refusa de raconter quoi que se soit sans la présence de sa sœur.

Et ainsi, au dîner, assise à la table carrée de la cuisine, face à Pétunia, Lily raconta. Elle leur décrivit le château, la grande forêt et le parc, la petite gare et le village voisin, la Grande Salle et les salles de classes. Elle parla des couloirs glacials hantaient par des armures effrayantes, éclairaient de torches qui parfois s'éteignaient, quand un vent les soufflait. Elle leur expliqua le fonctionnement des différentes Maisons, des points et des cours.

Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur le directeur Dumbledore, son professeur McGonagall et leur avoua sa surprise à la vue du professeur Binns, le seul enseignant fantôme. Elle avait aussi, une nouvelle meilleure amie, Alice Dunst et des compagnes de dortoirs Lucy Meyer, Lola Pearce et Lana Chang. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Remus Lupin, un garçon de sa classe très gentil, calme et intelligent.

Elle avait assisté, la veille, aux spectacles des fantômes durant le festin d'Halloween et les Gryffondor avaient raconté des histoires jusque tard dans la nuit, seuls dans leur salle commune. Elle leur apprit qu'elle avait pénétré dans la salle de bains des Préfets, grâce au frère de Lana et que c'était tout bonnement magnifique.

Et pendant tout le discours enthousiasme de Lily, Pétunia serra les poings, serra les dents. Elle avait envie de pleurer de colère mais elle se retint. Elle avait pas peur des Monstres. Elle était pas une sorcière, elle.

**°°**

En Deuxième Année, lors des vacances de Février, Lily fut invitée par Alice à aller en France, faire du ski dans les Alpes. Ses parents hésitèrent, mais Mr Dunst, qui travaillait au Ministère, était de Sang-Pur, riche et très amical vint en personne les convaincre. Il promit aux parents Evans qu'il n'arriverait rien à leur fille. Pétunia était dans l'escalier. Elle tremblait et se retenait de pleurer. Lily allait en France et Pétunia restait chez elle.

Elle étouffait de rage. Ce soir-là, Pétunia brûla la photo d'elle et de sa sœur, qui trônait sur son bureau. Et elle pleura parce qu'elle ne voyait plus sa sœur, parce que Lily l'abandonnait. Parce que Lily était heureuse.

Ce soir-là, Pétunia souhaita de toutes ses forces d'être aussi un Monstre.

**°°**

Aux vacances d'été, Lily voulut rendre la pareille à son amie. Elle demanda à ses parents si Alice pouvait venir passer quelques jours chez elle. Les Evans n'y virent aucun inconvénient, et Lily envoya son invitation, grâce à la chouette de Alice qui était restée un peu plus longtemps.

Malheureusement, la veille de l'arrivée d'Alice, Pétunia décréta ne pas vouloir de sorcière chez elle. Elle avait bien assez à faire avec un seul Monstre. Alors, les parents acceptèrent le caprice de Pétunia. Ils s'excusèrent un millier de fois, auprès d'Alice et de ses parents. Et Lily resta seule tout l'été, regardant les va et viens de Pétunia et de ses amis.

Ce jour-là, ce fut Lily qui espéra redevenir comme avant, qui espéra retrouver sa grande sœur.

**°° **

Lily rentrait en Quatrième Année, Pétunia en Terminal, dns le lycée le plus populaire de Londres. L'une avait quatorze ans, l'autre dix sept.

Lily était de plus en plus jolie, toujours souriante, studieuse mais malheureusement, elle pouvait se révéler mauvaise et caractérielle, en ce qui concernait certaines personnes qu'elle détestait. Pétunia travaillait beaucoup pour avoir de bonnes notes. Elle faisait la vaisselle et mettait la table quand sa sœur était à son _pensionnat_. Le week-end, elle se faisait belle et sortait avec ses amis au bowling ou au cinéma.

Cet été, Lily avait eu le droit à une chouette pour son anniversaire, alors que Pétunia, elle, n'avait eu qu'un flacon de parfum et une montre en argent. Lily avait sauté de joie et n'en finissait plus de remercier ses parents. Sa chouette était grise, petite avec des yeux bleus argentés. Elle la baptisa Athéna, ce qui fit ricaner Pétunia. Quel nom stupide !

Ce jour-là, Pétunia ne resta pas pour le gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle avait rendez-vous. Lily regarda donc sa sœur sortir. C'était son premier anniversaire sans elle. Et alors que Mrs Evans se préparait à couper le gâteau, celui-ci s'embrasa et devint un tas de cendres, tandis que Lily faisait tomber sa chaise et courrait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**°°**

Quand Lily envoya un courrier à ses parents, avant les vacances de février, pour les prévenir qu'elle rentrait pour les deux semaines, sa mère lui répondit qu'ils ne pourraient la recevoir. Surprise, Lily demanda des explications.

_« Ma Fleur de Lys, _

_Pétunia donne une fête pour son anniversaire. Elle ne veut pas que tu viennes. Je suis désolée ma chérie, j'ai tout essayé pour la convaincre, mais elle veut rester avec ses amis. _

_Tu n'auras qu'à venir à Pâques. Je t'embrasse fort, ma Lily. _

_Maman qui t'aime. » _

Lily avait brûlé la lettre, les larmes aux yeux. Il était tard et elle était seule dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle avait pleuré de rage et de douleur. Derrière elle, sur la petite étagère, un vase avait éclaté, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Dans un coin de la pièce, des yeux noisette la fixaient, dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre, l'anniversaire de Pétunia. Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? En fait, c'est beaucoup de résumés de leur vie, mais il va y avoir aussi quelques passages importants bien décrit, genre la sortie au Chemin du Traverse. Pour ceux qui voudraient avoir, la fic va jusqu'à la mort de Lily, mais je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre il va y avoir. Peut-être autant que dans_ **Mère et Fils**

_Je posterai la suite Dimanche. sur ce bonnes vacances, et bisous à tous._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, avec quelques heures de retard que je n'avais pas prévues, voici le chapitre V, l'anniversaire de Pétunia. _

_Merci à_ **Malinette**** Charlotte**** Anadyomède**_ et_ **Marie Ouin-Ouin,** _ainsi qu'aux anonymes qui me lisent._

_Je vous dit simplement, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre V_

**°°**

Pétunia s'était faite belle. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec une pince et s'était maquillée pour faire ressortir ses yeux. Elle avait revêtu une robe noire très élégante. Face à son miroir, elle se trouva presque jolie. Sa mère passait dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte entrouverte.

- Tu es magnifique, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle.

Pétunia lui sourit et enfila ses chaussures.

- Ton père et moi allons au restaurant. Comme ça tu auras la maison pour toi et tes amis. N'oublie pas qu'ils peuvent rester dormir ici, s'ils ne sont pas en état de rentrer.

- Oui, Maman.

- Et ne mettez pas la musique trop forte. Mr Hans n'est sourd que quand ça l'arrange…

- Je sais Maman, sourit Pétunia. Allez tu peux me laisser ! Je suis une grande fille !

- Je voulais juste t'offrir quelque chose pour tes dix-huit ans.

Elle sortit un écrin de sa poche et le tendit à sa fille. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et eut le souffle coupé. C'était deux boucles d'oreilles d'argent avec une petite émeraude.

- Ce sont celles que tu portais à ton mariage ! S'exclama Pétunia.

- Oui, elles appartenaient à ma mère, à ma grand-mère et ainsi de suite. On se les transmet de mère en fille. Toi-même, tu les porteras à ton mariage et tu les donneras à ta fille.

- Merci ! Je… oh ! Merci Maman !

Pétunia serra sa mère contre elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles s'entendaient mieux qu'avant. Depuis que Lily était… en pension, elles étaient les seules femmes. Parfois, Pétunia rêvait qu'elle était fille unique, que sa mère l'aimait, qu'elle était la préférée, sa seule enfant. Et puis, le rire de Lily emplissait sa tête et Pétunia se réveillait en nage, comme après un cauchemar.

- Et puis, avec tes yeux verts, elles seront du plus bel effet, acheva sa mère avant de sortir.

Le sourire de Pétunia s'effaça et elle regarda les boucles d'oreilles. Avec ses yeux…. Ces boucles auraient bien mieux été avec les yeux de Lily, Lily et ses yeux d'émeraude, Lily et ses cheveux de feu….

De rage, Pétunia jeta l'écrin par terre et ouvrant brusquement le tiroir de sa table de chevet, y fourra les bijoux. Puis, elle se tourna vers son miroir et resta immobile, les joues rougies. Lily serait toujours la plus jolie. Toujours la préférée.

**°°**

Ils étaient sept filles et six garçons. La musique était à fond et Jeff avait amené de la bière. Depuis presque une heure, Pétunia avait toujours la même cannette à la main, à moitié pleine. Elle dansait beaucoup, notamment avec Philipp, qui la faisait rire aux éclats. Pétunia avait aménagé le salon de sorte qu'il y ait plus de place pour danser et elle avait installé une table avec de quoi manger et boire.

Elle avait poussé le canapé près de la cheminée, où était assis un garçon qui ne cessait de la regarder. C'était un ami de Mary, qu'elle avait emmené. Vernon, qu'il s'appelait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Pétunia fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et fit sembler de discuter avec Ana, qui la regarda, légèrement surprise, avec ses yeux devenus vitreux par l'alcool. Il était devant elle. Elle le regarda.

- Tu veux danser ?

Elle accepta et attrapa sa main. Ils se lancèrent dans un rock endiablé. Vernon était un peu grassouillet et il avait des petits yeux gris avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés par leur danse.

Et soudain, la musique stoppa et le silence se fit. Surprise, Pétunia se retourna et la vit.

Dehors, il pleuvait à verse et Lily était trempée. Elle était habillée normalement, en moldu comme elle disait. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front et son teint était très pâle. Elle tremblait, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur aînée.

Pétunia s'élança vers elle et la saisit violemment par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? Cracha-t-elle, en la secouant.

Lily ne protesta pas, elle leva simplement ses yeux vers elle, ses yeux verts que Pétunia jalousait tant.

- J'comprenais pas avant.

Pétunia la regarda. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elles.

- Enfin, si, je comprenais mais je… je voulais pas… parce que… parce que ça me faisait mal….

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda sèchement Pétunia, en la lâchant.

- Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait, parce qu'on est sœur, murmura Lily. Je pensais que tu m'aimerais toujours, même si je suis… différente. Mais, en faite…. En faite, Ninia, c'est pas moi le Monstre. Le Monstre… le Monstre, c'est toi.

Pétunia se sentit glacée et eut soudain très froid.

- J'suis pas un Monstre, Ninia, répéta Lily, j'suis juste pas comme toi.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'aimes plus. Je sais pas quand ça a commencé. Le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre ? Le jour où je suis née ? Quand ? Quand ça !

Lily éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Pétunia se tourna vers ses amis, qui faisaient silence, encore choqués par la soudaine apparition.

- La fête est terminée, dit-t-elle, à voix basse. Rentrez.

- C'est qui ça ? Demanda Mark, avec une mine dégoûtée.

_Ça se voit pas, andouille !_ Eut envie de crier Pétunia.

- Ma petite sœur, fit-elle, à la place, la gorge nouée de colère. Elle est en pension en Ecosse. Une école pour… surdoués. Elle a dû s'enfuir.

Pétunia attrapa Lily par l'épaule, mais, celle-ci se dégagea.

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Cria-t-elle.

- Tais-toi, Lil's !

Elle lui prit l'épaule d'autorité et la traîna jusqu'à l'étage, où elle la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Pétunia entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, et devina que ses amis rentraient chez eux.

- Tu vas attraper la mort, murmura-t-elle, en enlevant les vêtements de Lily.

Elle lui retira son tee-shirt, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, lui aussi trempé, et fit glisser son pantalon. Elle attrapa une vieille chemise de nuit et la lui fit enfiler. Puis elle la coucha et la recouvrit de sa couette.

- Dors maintenant, ordonna Pétunia en se relevant.

- Ninia, supplia Lily en lui prenant le bras. Pourquoi je suis pas normale ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Pétunia se dégagea doucement et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu te trompes, Lily, chuchota-t-elle. Tu te trompes.

Et elle sortit alors que sa petite sœur éclatait en sanglots.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est un peu violent pour Lily, mais bon fallait comme même qu'elle comprenne, pourquoi sa soeur avait changé. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, ou au contraire, à me faire part des choses que vous n'aimez pas._

_Bisous à vous et la suite Mercredi, ou Jeudi._


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà le chapitre VI, peut-être un peu rapide, mais j'aime bien. _

_Merci à _**Anadyomède**_, à_ **Charlotte** _et à_ **Malinette**_, ainsi qu'aux autres qui lisent anonymement..._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre VI_

**°°**

Lily tomba violemment malade et rentra à Poudlard dès le lendemain. Elle resta dix jours à l'infirmerie, de Poudlard, les yeux perdus dans le vague, ressassant les paroles de sa soeur. Elle ne revint pas pour les vacances de Pâques. Elle ne voulait plu entendre parler de Pétunia, et sa mère qui était la seule à lui écrire, respectait son silence.

Lily était pleine de colère et de chagrin. La nuit, elle mordait son oreiller pour s'empêcher de crier, et la journée, elle ne souriait presque plus. Dès qu'elle croisait les Maraudeurs, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur lancer des piques. Remus ne disait rien, se contentant de la regarder tristement, Peter se ratatinait derrière Remus, Sirius fronçait les sourcils, se retenant de se jeter sur elle et Potter…. Potter lui souriait et lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Alors, Lily le giflait et tournait les talons avec une envie de pleurer.

**°°**

Pétunia avait finit le lycée. Elle se cherchait un petit job d'été. Après sa fête, Vernon l'avait souvent recontactée et ils s'étaient revus. Elle le trouvait, gentil, drôle et charmant. Pas très beau, mais au moins, il la comprenait.

« Si ta sœur est bizarre, c'est normal que tu la détestes. Faut pas fréquenter ce genre de personnes…. T'as bien fait de la renier. C'est une folle. C'est un Monstre. »

Pétunia l'écoutait béatement. Elle tombait amoureuse.

**°°**

Lily rentra en Cinquième Année et fut nommée Préfète. Ses parents l'emmenèrent dans une restaurant de haute gastronomie. Pétunia refusa de les accompagner. Elle avait trop à faire avec ce petit job.

A Poudlard, Lily n'allait pas mieux. Le fait d'avoir était ignorée par sa sœur durant tout l'été, la rendait malheureuse. Potter continuait à la harceler avec plus d'acharnement encore, la regardant durant tous les cours. Et leur dispute, à propos de Severus Rogue, ne fit que renforcer l'idée de Lily, comme quoi Potter n'était qu'un idiot sans cervelle.

Elle eut dix Buses sur onze. On lui offrit un petit chat, tout en sachant parfaitement, que Pétunia était allergique.

Lily eut seize ans, et une chaîne en argent magique. Un argent pur mêlé à une goutte de sang de licorne. Encore un truc de Monstre. Lily pleura de joie et ses parents en furent décontenancés. Ce n'était pas leur cadeau à eux. Le collier était arrivé par hibou, alors que Lily dormait encore. La chouette avait mangé quelques graines et était repartie. Alors les parents avaient placé le paquet avec les autres. Ils le signalèrent à leur fille. Celle-ci parut songeuse et demanda s'il y avait une lettre. Rien de rien. Ils précisèrent juste que c'était une très belle chouette noire, aux reflets bleus.

Alors, inconsciemment, Lily sourit et s'empressa d'attacher le collier autour de son cou. Ses parents ne dirent rien. Ils se doutaient qu'il y avait un garçon derrière tout cela.

**°°**

La Sixième Année commença. Lily détestait toujours autant les Maraudeurs, Alice était amoureuse de Franck Londubat, un Septième Année, et le dehors devenait chaque jour plus inquiétant. Un mage noir, qui se nommait lui-même Lord Voldemort, rassemblait des fidèles et massacrait des familles entières de Moldus. Au début, le Ministère avait fermé les yeux, pensant qu'il se lasserait. Mais, le mage continuait et prônait le Sang-pur.

Lily craignait pour la vie de ses parents. Elle leur écrivait chaque semaine pour les inciter à la prudence. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient déjà perdu quelqu'un.

Les Sixièmes Années croulaient sous les devoirs et Lily avait dû se rendre plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie pour rattraper son manque de sommeil. Elle avait quitté le cours de Métamorphoses, sous le regard inquiet de McGonagall, accompagnée de Remus, l'autre Préfet de Gryffondor.

Avec Remus, elle ne parlait presque plus. Finies leurs longues conversations au coin du feu, lors de leur Première Année. En Sortilège, ils ne faisaient plus équipe ensembles, et à la bibliothèque, ils travaillaient chacun à une table.

Remus, en entrant dans l'infirmerie, alla directement vers le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh, alors que Lily s'asseyait sur le bord d'un lit, légèrement vacillant.

- Oh, Remus ! Je pensais bien vous voir venir prendre votre potion, auj….

L'infirmière se tut en voyant Lily. Elle avait blêmit et se tourna vers Remus, debout près d'elle.

- J'accompagne Lily, Madame, déclara Remus. Elle ne se sent pas très bien. Et vous avez raison, je vais en profiter pour prendre ma potion….

L'infirmière le regarda, surprise, puis jeta un œil à Lily qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Elle est au courant, lâcha Remus, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Pomfresh acquiesça et retourna dans son bureau.

- J'ignorais que tu savais que je savais, dit soudain Lily.

Remus eut un mince sourire.

- Je sais que tu as découvert mon secret, en Deuxième Année. Et tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as pas fui non plus….

Il lui adressa un autre sourire.

- Entre Monstres, on se comprend, murmura Lily, en regardant le sol.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Elle releva la tête, et sut grâce au visage interrogateur et déboussolé de Remus, qu'il l'avait entendue. Après tout, c'était bien connu, les Lycanthropes avaient l'ouïe fine.

* * *

_Voilà qui clos ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, pour me faire part de ce que vous pensez de ma fic. Salutà tous, la suite, probablement, Lundi._

Comme **Nouchette** l'a fait, à la fin de sa fic, **Eclats d'Emeraude**, je tiens à lancer une alerte. Beaucoup de nouveaux auteurs tentent de se faire une place. Il serait bon de donner une petite review de temps en temps et quelques mots d'encouragement. Il n'y a pas assez de gens qui aident les autres, je trouve. moi même, je vais essayer de laisser une refiew un peu plus souvent. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le Chapitre VII. J'en suis assez fière, même si les suivants seront un peu mieux. Je vais m'absenter toute la semaine voir plus. J'ignore si j'aurais acès à Internet, mais si c'est le cas, le Chapitre VIII sera posté Jeudi. Sinon, il faudra un peu patienter. ;)_

_Merci à _**Isfah, Anadyomède, Petitefolle, Eliza Poufsouffle **_et_** Charlotte.**

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre VII_

**°°**

A Noël, Pétunia fêta le réveillon avec ses parents. Tous les trois. Pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Lily. Elle ressentit comme un point à l'estomac, au moment de manger la bûche au chocolat que sa mère avait cuisinée.

C'était toujours Lily qui prenait le Père Noël de la bûche. Dans sa chambre, elle avait une boîte en fer, où elle collectionnait les petits Père Noël. Délicatement, Pétunia prit la figurine et la déposa dans son assiette. Il poussait une petite brouette bleue et arborait un large sourire niais.

Ses parents discutaient et s'offraient leurs cadeaux, tout en se souhaitant pleines de bonnes choses. Alors, Pétunia prit le couteau à pain, celui aux dents coupantes, et trancha la tête du Père Noël.

Lily n'était plus sa sœur.

**°°**

Mr Evans fut licencié. Il désespérait de trouver un nouvel emploi. Sa femme était toujours secrétaire, mais son salaire n'était pas suffisant. Ils devaient économiser, pour eux, pour la nourriture et bien sûr pour l'école de Lily, dont le prix des fournitures et autres, étaient très élevés.

Pétunia ne pouvait pas aller à l'école supérieure. Son rêve était brisé. Elle pleura de rage, des nuits entières. Elle était condamnée à devenir serveuse ou caissière, dans une petite boutique.

Elle frappa de ses poings son oreiller et l'ours en peluche géant que Lily lui avait offert, lors de la fête foraine, alors que Pétunia avait dix ans. Lily ne ratait jamais sa cible. Pétunia roua de coups son ours en étouffant ses cris.

_Je te déteste Lily. C'est ta faute ! Je te déteste, sale Monstre. Je te hais, je te hais !_

**°°**

Lily se retrouvait pour la deuxième fois, en dix jours, à l'infirmerie. C'était le mois de mars, son père était au chômage depuis deux mois, Pétunia avait eu vingt ans et elle n'avait pas invité sa sœur.

Lily avait perdu du poids. Elle dormait mal, mangeait peu, et se retrouvait distraite en classe, sans que ses camarades n'y soient pour quelque chose. Souvent Lily pleurait. Dans les toilettes, dans son dortoir, dans le parc. Elle pleurait des larmes amères. Sa sœur la haïssait. Elle avait arrêté ses études et s'était trouvée un petit job dans le supermarché du coin.

L'infirmière ajusta sa couverture, de façon à ce qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, et lui donna une potion, pour lui permettre de s'endormir et d'oublier ses soucis.

- Dormez maintenant, Miss Evans.

Lily eut un faible sourire. Il était tard. Dix heure, ou dix heure trente. En face du sien, il y avait un lit occupé, entouré d'un paravent blanc. C'était sûrement Remus. Après tout, la pleine lune avait eu lieu la veille. Lily commençait à somnoler, quand le rideau qui délimitait son lit, s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir, Miss Evans, sourit Dumbledore. Pardonnez moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai à vous parler.

Lily se redressa, en secouant la tête.

- Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron.

- J'ai entendu dire que c'était vos préférés, dit-il avec sérieux.

Troublée, elle prit un chocolat et l'enfourna avec délice.

- J'ai été dans l'obligation d'envoyer un courrier à vos parents.

Lily s'étrangla et toussota, sous l'œil compatissant du Directeur.

- Non, haleta-t-elle. M-monsieur, mes… mon père va très mal, je… je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour moi !

- Et pourtant, quelqu'un doit s'en faire, Miss. Vous avez perdu cinq kilos. C'est normal pour une jeune fille de faire toutes sortes de régime, mais vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vos yeux semblent avoir toutes les peines du monde à rester ouverts et vous êtes de plus en plus solitaire. Vous seriez vous disputée avec Miss Dunst ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'écria Lily. Alice est juste un peu… occupée en ce moment.

- Ah, oui, avec le jeune Londubat, s'exclama Dumbledore. Je pensais bien avoir remarqué quelque chose, entre eux.

Lily sourit et prit un second Fondant du Chaudron. Dumbledore semblait tout savoir de ce qui se passait dans son école.

- Quelqu'un vous embête-t-il ? Continua-t-il.

- Non.

- Vous devriez en parler. A votre famille, peut-être.

Le sang de Lily se glaça et elle ne répondit pas.

- Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? Insista Dumbledore.

- Je n'ai pas de soeurs, coupa Lily, d'un ton sec.

Dumbledore la dévisagea.

- Je vais demander à ce que quelqu'un de votre entourage de vous surveiller. Pendant les repas, notamment. J'ai beau tout voir et tout savoir, je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde.

- Je comprends, dit Lily doucement.

- L'année dernière, vous avez quitté l'Ecole sans autorisation, rappela Dumbledore. Pourrais-je enfin savoir pourquoi ?

- C'était les dix-neuf ans de ma grande sœur, répondit Lily, avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle se figea et se gifla mentalement, tandis que Dumbledore souriait et se levait.

- Vous savez, Miss Evans, il faut savoir parler. A ses amies, à sa famille, à ses ennemis, aussi.

Lily le fixa, sourcils froncés, se demandant à qui l'allusion était adressée.

- Bonne nuit, salua le professeur.

- Professeur, appela Lily. Je… je, bredouilla-t-elle, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, les… les sorcières…. Ce ne sont pas des Monstres, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait achevé sa phrase dans un murmure. Le Directeur la regarda, la mine grave.

- Non, Miss Evans, répondit-il enfin. Les sorcières et les sorciers sont des êtres à part, comme le sont les centaures, les êtres de l'eau, ou même les loups-garous. Nous sommes tous différents mais méritons tous le même respect. Les sorciers baignent dans l'élément le plus ancien et le plus puissant du monde. Nous sommes uniques. Vous êtes unique, Lily, ajouta-t-il. Croyez le. Et je crois que quelqu'un vous le répète inlassablement, depuis deux ans….

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux et sortit. Lily soupira et s'enfonça dans ses oreillers. Dans le lit d'en face, Remus était réveillé, l'oreille aux aguets, la respiration retenue. A côté de lui, un garçon souriait, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

**°°**

A pâques, le 17 avril, Vernon embrassa Pétunia.

Elle sentit des milliers de papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Elle était heureuse, elle se sentait belle. Vernon le lui disait chaque jour. Alors, Pétunia, le matin, prenait le temps pour se préparer. Vernon avait de l'argent et bientôt, il reprendrait l'usine de son père.

Pétunia était amoureuse et la nuit, elle rêvait du jour, où Vernon la demanderait en mariage.

* * *

_Voili, voilou pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre portera plus sur James et Lily. Je vous dis donc à Jeudi ou après, cela dépendra. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font immensément plaisir._

_Bisous à vous tous._


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis infiniment désolée pour cet affreux retard ! Je m'excuse surtout auprès d'_**Anadyomède**_, à qui, j'avais promis que je posterai Samedi, hier donc. Malheureusement, je suis arrivée en retard chez moi, et je n'ai pas eu la force d'allumer l'ordi. Mille excuses, vraiment._

_Merci à_ **Isfah** _et à_** Petitefolle**_, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent dans le silence..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo **Soeurs Ennemies** oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre VIII_

**°°**

Mr Evans avait retrouvé son travail. Mais ces quatre mois d'inactivité l'avaient laissé méconnaissable. Les traits tirés par le malheur, qui s'était fort heureusement envolé, il s'inquiétait pour sa Lily. Pétunia semblait heureuse, mais parfois, il se sentait coupable, qu'elle n'ait pas pu poursuivre ses études supérieures, à cause de lui.

**°°**

James Potter se mit debout sur la table des Gryffondor. Habillé en Robin des Bois, il réclama le silence. Assis sur le banc, Sirius Black s'étranglait de rire et Remus Lupin arborait un sourire indulgent, tandis que Peter Pettigrow observait Potter, d'un air béat.

Lily, bien malgré elle, se tourna elle aussi, vers le perturbateur, ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer. Elle allait un peu mieux. Rassurée du sort de son père, elle s'était remise à manger. Mais parfois, les yeux dégoûtés de sa sœur se plaçaient dans sa tête et elle se retenait de pleurer.

- Damoiseaux et Damoiselles, annonça Potter. J'ai une déclaration à faire.

Lily vit le Professeur McGonagall levait les yeux au ciel et Dumbledore sourire. Potter se tourna soudain vers Lily, assise près de lui, et elle eut un soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Ma Lily Jolie, ma Princesse, débita-t-il. Tu es si belle avec tes yeux émeraude. Tes cheveux de feu me font tourner la tête, ton parfum enivre mes sens. Je suis fou de ton sale caractère, j'admire la puissance de ta voix quand tu hurles sur mes amis, et tes gifles me font l'effet de caresses. Et là, à cet instant, alors que tu rougis de honte et de colère, je te trouve encore plus magnifique.

Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur, enleva son chapeau, et sa passa la main dans les cheveux, pour les _aplatir._

- Pour toi, Sublime Lily, je serais prêt à arrêter de perdre des points, à ne plus embêter Rogue, à obéir à notre charmante Professeur McGonagall, à ne pas envoyer les Premier Année se perdre dans les couloirs du Septième étage. Et surtout, je suis prêt à faire un effort pour me coiffer !

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire, et Black tomba de son banc, plié de rire. Remus tenta de le relever.

- Aussi, ma douce Fleur de Lys, reprit-il, je te demande pour la trois cent vingt septième fois….

- Trois cent vingt huitième, lui souffla Black, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bref, coupa Potter, Princesse de mon cœur, Lily Evans, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?!

Il accompagna sa demande d'un sourire radieux. Il y eut un long silence, seulement rompu, par les petits cris étranglés de Black et des petites tapes dans le dos que lui donnait Remus, pour l'aider à se calmer. Lily avait du mal à respirer. Alice la fixait, légèrement inquiète. Soudain, Lily se leva d'un bond et fit tomber son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Ce que tu peux être con, Potter ! Hurla-t-elle, avant de se dégager de sa chaise.

Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, elle entendit la voix de Sirius.

- Au moins, elle ne t'a pas giflé, Jimmy Chéri. C'est un bon début, moi je dis….

Elle courut jusqu'aux toilettes, où elle s'enferma.

**°°**

La Grand-mère Evans mourut. Pour Lily, sa soeur et leurs parents, se ne fut pas une grande perte, puisque la vieille femme avait renié son fils, lorsqu'il avait épousé, celle qui était aujourd'hui sa femme. Lily et Pétunia, les seuls petits-enfants, se partagèrent un maigre héritage. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais, Pétunia espérait poursuivre ses études pour un an ou deux.

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup, pour elle.

**°°**

Lily était sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Le regard vague, elle était assise entre deux créneaux du mur. Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid et elle n'avait rien sur elle.

Soudain la lourde porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Il se figea en la voyant et Lily se redressa.

- Si tu es là pour me demander de sortir avec toi, je te balance dans le vide, prévint-elle.

- Je ne dirais rien, sourit Potter, en s'avançant.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, les genoux repliés sous son menton et regarda le lac que l'on devinait en contrebas. D'abord sur le qui vive, Lily se détendit. Du moment qu'il se taisait….

- Excuse moi pour l'autre chose, dit-il soudain, en faisant allusion à sa déclaration chaotique.

Lily grogna. Elle préférait oublier cet humiliant épisode de sa vie.

- C'est la pire déclaration que l'on puisse faire à une fille, marmonna-t-elle.

- Reconnais que ça ne manquait pas d'originalité, fit Potter, avec un sourire.

C'est cela qui l'intriguait chez Potter. Il parlait d'un de ses innombrables râteaux et il souriait.

- Parfois, je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Oh, c'était l'idée de Sirius. Il m'a affirmé que les filles raffolaient de trucs un peu rocambolesques, romantiques et compagnie.

- Sauf que c'était tout sauf romantique.

Potter sourit et regarda le ciel, un peu rêveur. Après un silence apaisant, il reprit la parole.

- Dis, Lily, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as changé ?

Elle se crispa et lui décocha un regard noir. Il ne sembla pas affecté. Il n'était jamais affecté, quoi qu'elle dise.

- De quoi tu parles ? Gronda-t-elle.

- T'es différente d'avant….

- Tu trouves que je ne te gifle pas assez ?

- Non, non, répondit-il aussitôt. C'est juste que… tu sembles avoir envie… de pleurer en permanence….

Elle secoua la tête, sans répondre. Potter haussa les épaules et le silence retomba.

- J'ai une sœur, dit-elle, soudain. C'est une moldue. C'est ma grande sœur. La personne que j'aime le plus au monde et que je… déteste le plus au monde. Elle me hait parce que je suis une sorcière. Parce que je suis un Monstre.

Potter l'observa et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

- Avant on s'aimait. Elle comptait pendant que je me cachais derrière le rideau. Elle passait cent fois devant moi, en faisant semblant de ne pas me voir, et en vantant mes aptitudes à trouver d'excellentes cachettes, totalement introuvables. Je l'aidais à récolter les fraises près du muret et on faisait des tartes après. Et quand notre mère rentrait et trouvait la cuisine maculée de farine, Pétunia se dénonçait.

Lily renifla, en sentant les larmes pointer.

- Et maintenant, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi, sans qu'elle ne me méprise, sans qu'elle ne me blesse. C'est si dur…. Parce que je l'aime toujours….

Potter hocha la tête.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit tristement, et remarqua qu'elle se sentait mieux. Lily reporta son attention sur le ciel, et la température commença à descendre. Elle frissonna.

- Tu as froid ? S'enquit Potter.

- Ne t'avise pas de me faire le coup du Je-te-prête-ma-cape-et-ensuite-je-passe-mon-bras-par-dessus-ton-épaule-pour-te-réchauffer ! Menaça-t-elle. Je t'ai peut-être parlé d'une partie de ma vie, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais te tomber toute cuite dans les bras !

Potter éclata de rire. Un rire qui résonna sur les vieilles pierres. Il finit par se calmer mais ne répliqua pas.

- Potter ?

- Mmmh….

- Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré ?

- Et comment ! S'exclama Potter en relevant la tête, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. C'était chez Ollivanders ! Tu as essayé dix-sept baguettes, avant de trouver la tienne ! Tu commençais même à douter de….

- Oui ! Affirma Lily. C'est ça, oui…. Pourquoi…. Pourquoi as-tu été déçu que ton père ne soit pas là ?

Aussitôt, sa bonne humeur retomba et Lily se sentit un peu coupable. Mais cela faisait des années qu'elle se posait cette question.

- J'oublie souvent que tu descends des Moldus, murmura Potter.

Lily préféra ne pas relever, comprenant que ce n'était pas une insulte.

- Pour les Sorciers, le moment le plus important, est le jour où tu reçois ta baguette. C'est comme si tu trouvais une partie de toi. L'enfant attend dix ans avant de la recevoir, et pour les parents c'est un véritable bonheur de voir son enfant partir à Poudlard. Mon père est l'exception qui confirme la règle, précisa Potter, d'un air sombre. Je devenais un Sorcier à part entière, et il n'était pas là pour le voir.

- Je comprends, dit doucement Lily.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Ton père avait certainement de bonnes raisons d'être absent, fit remarquer Lily. Avec Voldemort. Ton père est un grand Auror, un chef. Tu n'es pas fier de lui ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! S'écria Potter. Mon père est le meilleur Auror. Mais, il aurait été libraire, j'aurais comme même été fier.

- C'est normal, fit Lily, c'est ton père. Et toi quand tu seras le meilleur Auror de ta génération et que ton fils deviendra un Sorcier, tu ne le….

- Je serais là, coupa Potter, d'un air grave. Crois moi, Lily, je serais avec mon fils chez Ollivanders.

Lily acquiesça.

- C'est bizarre, comme même, murmura-t-elle après un silence.

- De quoi ?

- Que l'on se raconte notre vie. Potter et Evans.

- C'est parce qu'en faite, tu ne me détestes pas autant, fit Potter, en sautant sur l'occasion. Oui, en faite, je ne te laisse pas indifférente !

- Potter, grogna Lily. Ne me fais pas regretter de ne pas t'avoir giflé.

Il ricana et Lily secoua la tête, agacée et un peu amusée, il faut le reconnaître.

- Tu veux un conseil, Lily ? Evans, rectifia-t-il.

- Non.

- Ne te fatigue pas à cause de ta sœur, dit quand même Potter. Si votre complicité était si grande, petites filles, elle n'a pas pu disparaître aussi rapidement. Vous allez vous retrouver, assura-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit non, mais merci comme même.

- C'est de que je dis à Sirius. Il est dans le même cas que toi. Un frère givré, si tu veux mon avis….

- Je m'en passerais.

- … Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, Regulus admire Sirius, acheva Potter, en l'ignorant.

- En plus d'être con, nul en drague, tu es aussi psychologue, fit observer Lily.

- Hein ?

- Psychomage, corrigea Lily.

- Ah ! Merci pour tes compliments. Ils me vont droit au cœur, ironisa-t-il.

Lily l'observa. Il était si étrange. Tout ce qu'elle disait le faisait rire ou sourire. Elle le giflait tous les jours, lui hurlait dessus pour un rien et il gardait le sourire, l'admirant béatement.

Etait-il vraiment amoureux ?

Inconsciemment, elle caressait la chaîne qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. Elle avait un effet apaisant sur elle.

- C'est un joli collier, dit Potter. Qui te l'a offert ?

Lily le regarda, tentant de déceler de la moquerie dans ses yeux noisette.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, enfin, sans le quitter des yeux. Je l'ai eu pour mes seize ans. Ce doit être un admirateur, sourit-elle, en baisant les yeux sur sa chaîne.

- Je pencherais plutôt pour un amoureux transit, murmura Potter.

Lily releva la tête et rencontra ses yeux noisette, empli de malice, et brûlant de tendresse et… d'amour ?

* * *

_Tadaaam !! Très très fière de ce petit passage. Il me trottait dans la tête, et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic. Qui à l'origine ne devait compter que cinq ou six chapitres mais qui en compte maintenant le triple !! _

_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, constructives ou pas !_

_La suite Mercredi, si tout se passe bien._

_Bisous à vous tous et merci encore une fois de me lire._


	9. Chapter 9

_Oké, c'est très très très mal. Mais la faute à Télécom, qui ne viennent pas réparer le Internet des jeunes filles en vacances qui dépriment totalement à l'idée que dans moins de cinq jours, elles se lèveront à six heure, pour prendre le car et entrer pour la première fois au Lycée... C'est pas triste ça ?_

_Donc, me revoilà, après ces dix-neuf jours de panne, avec un neuvième chapitre attendu. (Là, se serait cool, que y ait des ovations... Histoire que je me sois pas détéstée pour rien à l'idée d'avoir autant de retard...Oo)_

_Des grands merci à_ **Anadyomède**_ qui est en plein écriture de **Idylle**, fic merveilleuse, à_** Isfah,** _qui est l'auteuse de **Mimi** et à_**PetiteFolle**_, qui n'a plus d'inspiration !  
Merci aussi à_ **Erylis**, _à _**Julie Winchester**,_ et à_ **Charlotte.**

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

* * *

**oOo **Soeurs Ennemies** oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre IX_

**°°**

- Chérie ?

Pétunia se retourna. Sa mère était dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et la regardait passablement ennuyée.

- Pétunia, j'aimerai que tu ailles t'excuser.

- Jamais.

Et Pétunia se replongea dans ses papiers.

- Pétunia, gronda Mrs Evans. Lily a dix sept ans, aujourd'hui, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est de l'insulter !

- Elle a gâché ma fête d'anniversaire !

- C'était il y a plus d'un an, répliqua sa mère.

- Je suis rancunière, s'entêta Pétunia.

- J'exige que tu t'excuses !

- Jamais, répéta Pétunia.

Sa mère soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Vous êtes mes filles et vous agissez entre vous, comme si vous étiez des étrangères.

- C'est peut-être ça. Lily n'est plus ma sœur !

Mrs Evans secoua la tête, accablée et sortit de la chambre de son aînée. Pas le moins du monde affectée par leur dispute, Pétunia se rallongea sur son lit, sur le ventre et sortit les papiers d'inscription à l'académie. Elle mit son cayon dans sa bouche et le mordilla, tout en lisant :

_Nom et Prénom/ Sexe/ Date de naissance/ Adresse/ Téléphone.  
Nom et prénom des parents / Profession des parents / Frères et sœurs_

Pétunia s'assit en tailleur et ses yeux cherchèrent le petit Père Noël décapité, posé sur son bureau. Alors, avec application, elle barra l'option "Frères et sœurs".

_Je n'ai pas de sœur_, pensa-t-elle, avec force.

**°° **

- Lily Jolie, avant que tu ne t'énerves et ne me gifles, laisse moi te parler, supplia Potter, en s'agenouillant devant elle, les mains jointes devant lui, comme pour une prière.

Lily retint un soupir et s'arrêta. Alice souriait largement, Black était adossé contre le mur, Pettigrow essayait sans succès d'imiter sa pose désinvolte et Remus les regardait amusé.

- Vas-y Potter, soupira Lily.

Il se redressa tout sourire, et se racla la gorge. Il leva la main, comme pour la passer dans ses cheveux, mais se retint au dernier moment, avec une mine contrite. Du coin de l'œil, Lily aperçut Black manquer de s'étouffer.

- Chère Lily-J…. Chère Evans, reprit Potter, en captant son regard noir. Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es déjà prise, prévint-il, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, parce que c'est faux ! Sept garçons t'ont demandé, dont un Serpentard, qui, tu le remarqueras, n'a pas été suspendu dans les couloirs, la tête en bas, et tu as même dit à ce Véracrasse d'Andrew que tu préférais embrasser ta chaussette sale, plutôt que de te toucher. Ce qui soit dit en passant, ne veut rien dire, car tu sens bon de partout, même entre les orteils, sourit Potter, d'un air un peu niais.

Lily le regardait, la bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu sais que tu es effrayant ?

- Par contre, continua Potter, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, j'ai été particulièrement déçu que tu fasses le coup du "Je-Préfère-Encore-Sortir-Avec-Le-Calamar-Géant" à Chester Wood. Je croyais que cette réplique m'était exclusivement réservée, conclut-il, avec une petite moue.

- Ecoute Potter, commença Lily, alors que près d'elle, Alice était secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

- Et si tu me dis oui, je promets sur la tête de Sirius….

- Euh, Corny….

- …. Que je ne te demande plus de sortir avec toi, pendant ces trois jours, qui nous séparent du bal.

- Jusqu'au Nouvel An ? Marchanda Lily.

- Jusqu'au Nouvel An ? S'horrifia Potter. Mais… mais ça fait dix jours ! Non, Evans, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- D'accord. Et bien, je t'accompagnerai l'année prochaine, alors, répondit Lily, en amorçant un pas.

- Ok, Evans, ok. Jusqu'au Nouvel An. Alors ?

Lily le dévisagea. Il ne souriait plus et attendait, plein d'espoir.

- C'est d'accord.

Le visage de Potter se fendit d'un large sourire. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Et alors que Lily et Alice disparaissaient au bout du couloir, Potter sauta sur ses amis.

- Elle a dit ouiiiiiiii !!! Mus, je t'aimeee !!

Et Lily sourit.

**°° **

Vernon l'avait invitée dans un restaurant, le vingt-quatre au soir. Pétunia avait promis à ses parents qu'elle les verrait pour Noël. Vernon agissait en parfait gentleman et Pétunia se sentait comblée. Les minuits avaient sonné. Ils étaient au dessert, et Pétunia savourait son gâteau, les yeux clos, bercée par le son des violons, qui soudain, se tut.

Légèrement agacée, elle rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que tout le monde les regardait. Vernon se leva lentement et s'agenouilla devant Pétunia, qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Pétunia, récita Vernon, en la fixant droit dans les yeux, je t'aime et je voudrais que tu sois ma femme, pour le restant de notre vie.

Elle en resta sans voix. Tout le restaurant avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle pensa soudain à sa sœur. Lily avait rencontré Vernon pendant l'été et elle l'avait détesté. Pétunia hésita. Elle aimait Vernon, c'était certain. Aimait-elle encore Lily ? Elle ne savait plus. Alors, elle regarda Vernon et se petits yeux bleus, Vernon et sa fine moustache, Vernon qu'elle trouvait beau.

- Vernon, je t'aime. Je veux t'épouser.

Il lui adressa un sourire étincelant, et se redressant, l'embrassa, sous les applaudissements des clients. Il lui passa une bague de fiançailles, et alla se rasseoir, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Pétunia allait se marier. Pétunia était aimée. Pétunia n'était pas un Monstre.

Pour une fois, elle avait quelque chose que Lily n'avait pas.

**°° **

La fête battait son plein. C'était toujours comme ça, chez les Gryffondor. Ils étaient les rois de la fête. Ils avaient aussi les meilleurs organisateurs qui soient, en la personne des Maraudeurs.

Lily les chercha du regard et aperçut Sirius, complètement saoul, debout sur la une table, en train de se déshabiller, sous les cris strident de jeunes filles. Elle sourit en voyant les efforts surhumains de Remus, qui tentait de le retenir.

Dans quelques minutes, ils changeraient d'année. Les Gryffondor avaient invité quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, avec qui ils s'entendaient très bien, et avaient dédaigné les Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Black criait à qui voulait l'entendre que les Serpentard allaient se réveiller, avec une très bonne surprise.

Lily avait décidé de fermer les yeux sur cette déclaration. Elle s'ennuyait un peu. Alice était rentrée pour les vacances, aussi se retrouvait-elle seule.

Soudain, Sirius, qui était à présent torse nu, se mit à hurler.

- Attention ! 10-9-8-7….

Tous crièrent avec lui. Lily posa son verre et se joignit à ses camarades.

- 5-4-3-2-1. Bonne Année ! Rugit Sirius, avant d'attraper une bouteille de Bieraubeurre, tandis que toutes les filles se jetaient sur lui, pour l'embrasser.

Désabusée, Lily secoua la tête. Remus qui avait renoncé à résonner Black, s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonne année, Fleur de Lys, dit-il, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Sirius les rejoignit, le torse luisant de Bieraubeurre, les joues couvertes de rouge à lèvre, et serra Remus contre lui.

- Mon Mumus ! Bonne année ! Allez promis, j'arrête les striptease !

Il partit de ce grand rire, qui lui était propre, celui semblable à un aboiement. Puis, il se tourna si brusquement vers Lily, qu'elle sursauta.

- Ah, Fleur de Lys de mon cœur, déclama-t-il, avec fougue. Que cette nouvelle année soit remplie d'amour, de cerfs et de cerfions ! Non…. De… de cerfaons, non de…. Au Diable le vocabulaire ! Vive les bébés cerfs !

Il lui déposa une grosse bise sur la joue, et déroutée, Lily se laissa faire. Remus éclata de rire et suivit son ami qui partait faire la tournée des bonnes années. Secouant la tête pour cacher son sourire amusé, elle se détourna et se figea. Potter était face à elle. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Bonne année, Lily Jolie.

- Bonne année, Po… James.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'approcha d'un pas.

- Je peux te faire la bise ?

Elle acquiesça et lui présenta sa joue. Il lui prit délicatement les épaules et tournant sa tête, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une seconde à peine.

Il se recula lentement et le rose monta aux joues de Lily.

- Fleur de Lys, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Potter !

**°° **

- Nous allons faire cela en juillet. Il fera beau. Je veux une robe blanche, bien entendu.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Pétunia discutait avec sa mère. Assises au salon, elles dressaient la liste des invités pour le mariage.

- Vas-tu porter les boucles d'oreilles ?

Pétunia se crispa imperceptiblement. Les boucles d'oreilles. Ces deux émeraudes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas…. Non…. Non….

- Bien sûr, Maman ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je les ai gardées précieusement, tu penses !

Et le visage vieilli de Mrs Evans s'éclaira. Rassurée, elle se replongea dans la liste. Lily n'y était pas, et Mrs Evans ne pensa même pas à le signaler.

**°° **

Pétunia eut vingt et un ans. Vernon l'emmena une semaine à Paris, la ville la plus romantique au monde. Elle y passa les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Vernon lui offrit un collier. Une chaîne en argent avec un diamant en pendentif. Elle eut la vision fugace du bijou qu'avait reçu Lily pour ses seize ans.

Pétunia la chassa de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur Vernon. Il lui proposait d'aller faire une promenade sur la Seine.

Elle accepta, bien sûr.

* * *

_Voilà qui cls un nouveau chapitre. Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il y aura le Chapitre X, luni, puisque mon Internet est encore très fragile. Mardi, c'est la rentrée (Mon Dieu, priez pour moi), et comme, je suis déjà traumatisée avant même d'entrer en seconde, ces quelques jours, ne sont pas de tout repos. Rien qu'à voir l'épaisseur du livre de Français... Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu..._

_Ce prochain chapitre sera la Déclaration. M'enfin, j'en dis pas plus... Pour ceux qui voudrait savoir comment je vais, et ben je vais bien, mis à part, ce cauchemar où un livre de Physique me court après dans les couloirs du Lycée, et celui, où je ne trouve pas ma salle de classe. Mais, je vais bien !! _

_Sinon, j'ai écrit deux OS, un sur Sirius et un autre sur Ginny. Je pense, je lesmettrais en ligne, quand Soeurs Ennemies sera achevé, ce qui va certainement être long._

_**Je voudrais savoir un dernier truc. Est-ce que quelqu'un est déjà allé attenre l'ouverture d'une librairie, à Paris, pour la sortie de Harry Potter 6 ? Parce que, j'ai très envie de le faire, pour le tome 7, mais je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe, quoi... Donc, si quelqu'un sait quelque chose...**_

_Après, ce très long blabla, je vous laisse, en disant "Bon Week-end !"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, le dixième, posté en temps et en heure._

_Je remercie comme toujours_ **Anadyomède, Isfah **_et _**Petite Folle**_, pour leurs excellentes reviews et leurs encouragements pour la rentrée.  
Merci aussi à tous ceux qui passent anonymement. Au moins, vous me lisez._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre X_

**°°**

_"Ma petite fille,_

_Comme tu le sais, Pétunia est fiancée à Vernon. Ils se marient en juillet. Ma Lily Chérie, je suis désolée, mais ta sœur refuse que tu viennes à son mariage. Et crois moi, j'ai tout essayé pour la convaincre. Elle ne veut rien entendre._

_Ce n'est pas si grave, ma chérie._

_A bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Maman."_

Dans le silence de la Salle Commune, Lily entendit clairement son cœur se briser. Elle froissa la lettre, et la jeta dans le feu mourrant.

Pétunia lui avait un jour promis qu'elle serait son témoin et sa demoiselle d'honneur. Et elle n'était pas invitée.

_"Ce n'est pas si grave, ma chérie."_

Lily eut la soudaine envie de crier. Elle eut envie de frapper sa mère, de frapper sa sœur. Elle prit un coussin et le serra contre elle, alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Fleur de Lys ?

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua de sangloter. Quelqu'un vint s'accroupir devant elle.

- Hey, Princesse de mon cœur, arrête.

Ses sanglots se firent plus violents et James commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Arrête, Lily, arrête, murmura-t-il.

- Elle… elle va se marier, hoqueta Lily.

- Quoi ?

- Ma… ma sœur, répéta-elle. Elle… elle va se marier.

- Ben c'est super pour elle, non ? Essaya James, qui ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Lily pleurait.

- Je… je suis pas invitée….

- Oh….

James ne sut pas quoi dire. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, il lui frotta doucement le dos. Lily se laissa aller contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer, alors que ses sanglots se calmaient et que ses larmes se tarissaient.

Et même quand ce fut fini, James ne la lâcha pas. Il continua de la garder dans ses bras. Lily se dégagea doucement et s'essuya les yeux, gênées. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'ils se rendirent compte de comment ils étaient vêtus. James portait un pantalon large et avait enfilé à la va-vite un tee-shirt avant de descendre, tee-shirt qui se trouvait être à l'envers. Lily, elle portait un grand tee-shirt bleu avec un cœur rouge au milieu. Elle s'était enveloppée dans une épaisse robe de chambre rouge orangé.

James toussota, les joues en feu, et se redressa. Il marmonna une ou deux excuses et commençait à partir, quand la voix de Lily s'éleva.

- Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Interloqué, il se retourna. Elle s'était levée et lui faisait face. Jamais, James n'aurait cru voir un jour Lily Evans aussi vulnérable.

- Q… quoi ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Ben…. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, répondit bêtement James.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, murmura Lily en le dévisageant.

- Bien sûr que si ! Protesta James.

- Non, dit Lily, à voix basse. Tu m'as dit que j'étais la plus belle princesse au monde, la plus intelligente sorcière qui t'ait été donnée de rencontrer, la plus studieuse des Gryffondor, la plus grande gifleuse de tous les temps, la Reine de ton coeur, la plus sévère des Préfète de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Et que j'étais la seule et unique Lily Evans, acheva-t-elle. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais….

James ouvrit la bouche, ahuri.

- Je… je pensais que ça tombait sous le sens, articula-t-il.

- Pas pour moi.

Il y eut un bref silence, où ils se fixèrent dans les yeux.

- Je vois, finit par dire James.

Il enleva son tee-shirt, sous l'œil médusé de Lily, et le remit à l'endroit. Il lissa ses cheveux, se frotta les mains sur son pantalon, s'approcha de Lily et posa un genou à terre.

- Lily Evans, je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis des années.

Lily lui sourit.

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- James ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Tu n'as pas fini de me harceler avec cette phrase ?

- Ok, ok, fit James, en levant les bras et en se remettant debout. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et… et j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Lily attendit la suite, en souriant.

- Je… je peux ? Demanda timidement, James.

Voyant que Lily ne réagissait pas, il fit un pas, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily ferma les yeux et James ne voyant aucune résistance, approfondit le baiser.

Ce fut comme un immense feu d'artifice qui éclata dans leur ventre.

Et soudain, un cri de victoire, suivit d'un bruit de chute les fit sursauter. Sirius était allongé par terre, au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Tee-shirt et caleçon, ses cheveux longs tombant devant ses yeux, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, Sirius les regardait.

Sur une des marches, Remus apparut soudain et avec un soupir, aida Sirius à se remettre debout.

- Je le savais, Mus ! Je le savais ! Hurla Sirius en sautillant sur place. Alors, mon Louloup ?! Qui c'est qui avait raison !?

- Toi, Sirius, soupira Remus.

Sirius envoya son poing en l'air.

- Comme toujours ! Héhé, qui c'est le meilleur ? Hein, qui que c'est ?

- Black, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Il sursauta et se figea, dans une posture grotesque, un pied relevé, les mains jointes, tandis que la voix froide Lily retentissait. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la trouva redoutable, les bras croisés, le regard fixe.

- C'est que…. Je me disais, balbutia Sirius, en fixant le sol.

- Laisse tomber, Siri, fit Remus, en venant à son secours. Lily, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai préféré suivre Sirius, qui suivait James qui suivait… euh, personne. Enfin, je ne sais ce que ce maudit chien aurait inventé pour vous… caser.

- Je vois dit Lily, mais son sourire trahissait sa voix sévère. Black, heureusement pour toi que je fais parti de la famille, maintenant.

Il fallut un instant pour que ses paroles pénètrent les esprits de Sirius et de James. Ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut compris, arbora un large sourire niais, alors que Sirius écarquillait les yeux.

- Vive les bébés cerfs ! Cria-t-il, en se remettant à sautiller.

- Ca suffit avec tes cerfs ! S'énerva Lily, qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Oui, Patou, murmura James à Sirius. Et puis, d'abord on dit des faons.

**°°**

Mrs Evans raccrocha et retourna dans sa cuisine. Son mari regardait un match de baseball à la télévision et leva la tête vers elle, quand elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pétunia. Elle appelait de chez Vernon. Ils viennent déjeuner, dimanche.

Son mari la dévisagea.

- Tu lui as dit que Lily et son ami venaient déjà ?

- J'ai oublié de le préciser, sourit Mrs Evans.

Mr Evans secoua la tête et sourit à son tour.

**°°**

La sonnerie retentit et Lily se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Elle avait laissé James avec sa mère dans la cuisine. Avec un sourire radieux, à l'idée que son petit ami soit si vite accepté par ses parents, elle ouvrit la porte.

Son sourire se décomposa à la vue de sa sœur et de son fiancé.

- Pétunia ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'écria Pétunia.

- Chérie, fit Mme Evans, qui arrivait derrière Lily, je suis si contente de te voir !

Elle embrassa son aînée et son futur gendre et les fit entrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine, Lily légèrement perdue et Pétunia, les lèvres pincées de colère.

- Oui, un ami m'avait parlé de la télévision, mais je n'en avais jamais vu, disait James à Mr Evans. Est-ce vrai qu'il y a des images à l'intérieur ?

Il était penché sur la télévision, sourcils froncés, et se retourna en entendant des pas. Lily se faufila jusqu'à lui, et se serra contre lui.

- James, présenta-t-elle, voici Pétunia, ma sœur et son fiancé, Vernon Dursley. Pétunia, c'est James Potter, mon petit ami.

- Encore un Monstre, persifla Pétunia.

- Au collège, j'étais plus connu sous le nom de l'Apollon de Gryffondor, précisa James, avec un sourire.

Pétunia en resta sans voix. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il était divinement beau. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux chocolat brillants de malice, il était grand et musclé. Et de la répartie, avec ça.

- Maman, dit soudain Pétunia, nous allons partir.

- Pas question, coupa Mme Evans. Je veux que vous mangiez avec nous, Vernon et toi. Nous en profiterons pour discuter en famille.

Et avant que sa fille ait pu dire un mot, elle reprit :

- Tenez James, mettez donc la table dans le jardin.

Elle lui fourra une pile d'assiette et de couverts dans les bras et le poussa dehors.

- Vernon, prenez les verres, continua Mme Evans, en le faisant sortir.

Elle se tourna vers ses deux filles.

- Ecoutez mes chéries, j'aimerais que tout se passe bien. C'est l'été, il fait beau, alors faites moi plaisir, d'accord ?

Elles hochèrent lentement la tête.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Pétunia avait révélé la véritable nature de Lily, à Vernon, quelques jours après leurs fiançailles. Il avait réagi de la manière dont s'attendait Pétunia. Il avait pesté haut et fort, contre les Monstres, puis lui avait assurée qu'elle était dans le bon droit, et que les Monstres ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Pour l'instant, James examinait avec soin les bouteilles de champagne posées devant lui, n'arrivant pas à croire que les Moldus puissent inventer quelque chose d'aussi bon que l'hydromel sorcier. Il promit qu'il apporterait du whisky Pur-Feu, et du jus d'œillet pour Mme Evans. Il racontait différentes anecdotes sur l'Ecole Poudlard, faisant rire Lily, à ces simples souvenirs.

- Et vous James, avez-vous réussi vox examens ? Demandait Mr Evans.

- Mes ASPIC ? Et bien, nous allons recevoir nos résultats demain, mais je pense avoir réussi dans l'ensemble.

- Dans l'ensemble ? Ricana Lily. Tu vas tous les avoirs, comme aux BUSE.

- Et toi ? Tu les as tous ratés comme aux BUSE ? Répliqua aussitôt, James.

Lily rougit, se souvenant parfaitement, qu'elle avait été terrifiée de ne pas avoir ses BUSE. Alors, que comme toujours, James Potter et Sirius Black se vantaient d'avoir réussi haut la main.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Continua son père, en souriant de la gêne de sa fille.

- Auror, répondit James, sans hésiter.

- Chasseur de Mages Noirs, précisa Lily.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? S'enquit Mme Evans.

- Cela dépend, dit James, en haussant les épaules, indifférent.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous, siffla Pétunia.

- En effet, reconnut James, en lui lançant un regard surpris. Mon père est le meilleur Auror de ce siècle, ma mère, une des plus célèbres Guérisseuses de ce temps, et je compte bien leur faire honneur.

Mr Evans hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- James est aussi l'élève le plus modeste avec Sirius, se moqua Lily.

- Et le plus beau !

- Sirius te bat sur ce coup là….

- Quoi !?

Lily se mit à rire, et Pétunia serra les poings. A coté, elle entendit Vernon soupirer. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à s'ennuyer. James sembla le remarquer.

- Et vous, Pétunia, demanda-t-il, d'un ton poli. Que comptez-vous faire, après vos études ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mentit-elle. Mais Vernon a repris l'usine de son père.

- Une usine de quoi ?

- De perceuses, répondit Vernon, qui ouvrait enfin la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda James, réellement intéressé.

Pétunia lui adressa un sourire méprisant.

- C'est pour planter les clous, James, expliqua Lily, coupant court aux moqueries de sa sœur.

- Oh ! C'est un de vos trucs électriques ? Mes amis Remus et Sirius ont pris Etudes des Moldus, lors de leur Troisième Année, et….

- Vous nous étudiez ? S'exclama Pétunia, écoeurée.

- Euh…. Oui. Vos coutumes, vos mœurs, vos objets bizarres. C'est fascinant !

- Vous avez pris ce cours, vous aussi ? Demanda Mr Evans.

- Non, se désola James, en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily. J'aurais aimé. Mais mes parents…. Ce sont des Sang-Pur, voyez-vous, et bien qu'ils soient très ouverts, par rapport aux autres Grandes Familles, ils n'ont pas voulu que je prenne cette option. Alors, j'ai pris Divination, une véritable perte de temps, et j'ai suivi les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et ceux d'Etude de Runes.

- Cela vous faisait beaucoup d'options, fit remarquer Mr Evans, qui semblait captivé.

- Oh, vous savez, en Divination, j'inventais tout avec Sirius, dit James, en souriant largement. En Soins aux Créatures Magiques, nous n'avions pas de devoirs et en Runes…. Et bien, en tant que Sang-pur, je me dois d'être doué, puisque c'est une obligation d'enseigner très tôt cette matière.

- Lily a reçu d'excellentes notes à ses diplômes de… BUSE, dit Mme Evans, avec une fierté évidente.

- Oui, approuva James, en couvant sa petite amie, d'un regard amoureux. Un Optimal en Arithmancie, le seul d'ailleurs de la promotion, un Effort Exceptionnel en Runes et en Soins. Pas vrai, ma Fleur de Lys ?

- Ce que tu peut-être effrayant, James, soupira Lily. A un moment, il connaissait par cœur, mon emploi du temps, il savait exactement ce que j'avais dit dans la journée, et il comptait les baffes avec Sirius !

- Les baffes ? Répéta Mme Evans, sourcils froncés.

- Bien sûr, Maman ! Ironisa Pétunia, d'un ton sec. Tu ne te souviens pas, de cet arrogant de Potter, cet imbécile de Sang-Pur, qui harcelait Lily, depuis la Cinquième Année ? Ce soi-disant garçon, amoureux d'elle ? Ce persécuteur de Serpentard ?

Pétunia s'arrêta, furieuse. James la dévisagea les yeux ronds, les parents semblèrent enfin avoir compris que c'était _le_ James Potter, qu'ils avaient à leur table, et Lily la regarda sans rien dire.

- Au moins, Pétunia, dit-elle, impassible, en picorant dans son assiette, je suis ravie, que tu m'aies écouté parler de mon Ecole de Monstres. Et surtout de ce James Potter arrogant qui me tapait sur les nerfs. Et, maman, papa, ajouta-t-elle, en se tournant vers ses parents, James est bien _le_ James dont je vous parlais, à chaque vacance, du moins, quand je pouvais rentrer….

- Lily, gronda James, alors que ses parents se figeaient. Vous voulez savoir, depuis le temps que je suis amoureux de Lily ? Ajouta-t-il, de son ton joyeux. Au début, c'était un pari, avec Sirius, commença-t-il, en faisant de grands gestes. Embrasser Lily Evans la Harpie de Gryffondor. Y avait cinq Gallions, en jeu ! Remus était pas d'accord, lui c'est le sage de la bande, et puis c'était l'ami de Lily. Un mercredi, je suis entré dans l'Antre de la Harpie, j'ai nommé, la Bibliothèque. Remus m'accompagnait, parce que moi, la Bibliothèque, j'y rentrais seulement la nuit, pendant nos virées avec Sirius ! Pas qu'on ne soit pas des bons élèves, hein, mais on n'avait notre réputation à tenir, celle des Maraudeurs, les sexy Gryffondor, les mauvais garçons !

- Réputation débile, James, fit tranquillement remarquer Lily, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hey ! S'indigna James. Je te signale que tout le monde nous aimait !

- Sauf moi, les Serpentard, les ex de Sirius, les garçons dont Sirius avait piqué les copines, les travailleurs de Serdaigle que vous dérangiez en faisant le pitre dans la Bibliothèque _de jour_, Rusard, Miss Teigne…. Je continue ?

James lui fit une grimace.

- Et comment Lily est-elle tombée amoureuse de vous ? Demanda Mme Evans.

- Maman, gémit Lily.

James arbora un immense sourire.

- Elle a enfin compris qu'elle m'aimait depuis toujours, dit-il, en bombant le torse.

- Pas depuis toujours ! Rectifia Lily. Juste depuis quelques mois.

- Pathétique, grogna Pétunia mais les autres firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Et y a-t-il un second mariage à l'horizon ? Voulut savoir Mme Evans, en souriant.

James et Lily rougirent dans un parfait synchronisme, et James sembla très mal à l'aise, en regardant sa petite amie.

- Il faut que je présente Lily à mes parents, d'abord, dit-il.

- Vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ? S'étonna Mr Evans, en plissant les yeux.

- J'ai parlé d'elle !

- Pour la famille de James, intervint Lily, je suis ce que l'on appelle communément une enfant de Moldus. Une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Lily ! S'écria James, soudain furieux.

- Enfin, les plus racistes disent ça. Beaucoup de sorciers tentent de préserver leur sang, uniquement sorciers. Enfin tout ceci est très compliqué, j'ai mis des années à comprendre.

- Mes parents ne sont pas ainsi ! Coupa James, en voyant que les parents Evans étaient stupéfaits. J'épouserais Lily qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

Il rougit immédiatement, alors que Lily rirait aux éclats. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, sous l'œil attendri de sa mère. Sous la table, Pétunia se planta les ongles dans son poignet. Elle sentit la main de Vernon, se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle releva la tête, et rencontra son regard amoureux. Elle lui adressa son plus tendre sourire. Lily avait peut-être un petit ami, terriblement séduisant, au sourire charmeur. Mais Pétunia avait Vernon qu'elle aimait, malgré sa silhouette un peu grasse, et ses revenus pas encore formidable.

Du reste du repas, Pétunia retint seulement que James Potter était riche, que ses meilleurs amis étaient comme des frères, qu'il mourrait pour Lily, et que ses parents n'étaient pas étroits d'esprit. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle rangea toutes les anecdotes sur les blagues qu'il avait pu faire à l'Ecole, toutes les créatures magiques qu'il avait rencontré dans une Forêt Interdite et qu'il avait été le seul avec son ami Sirius, à avoir deux heures de colle dès le premier jour de classe.

Pétunia sentait la main de Vernon sur la sienne, alors qu'elle se forçait à respirer calmement. Pas une seule fois ses parents ne lui demandèrent comment s'étaient passés ses examens, trop subjugués par le charme de James Potter et de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa courte vie.

Et pourtant, Pétunia était venue pour tenter d'oublier. Elle était venue pour se confier à sa mère. Pour dire « Maman, j'ai raté mes examens » d'un ton très posé, qui ne laisserait pas voir dans quel désarroi elle se trouvait.

Parce que Pétunia ne pourrait jamais travailler dans le cosmétique, son rêve depuis l'enfance. Et Lily qui allait recevoir tous ses diplômes deviendrait Auror, Guérisseuse, Langue de Plomb, Enchanteresse, Professeur, Briseuse de Sorts, tout, tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Pétunia haït plus encore sa petite sœur.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je crois c'est un de mes plus longs chapitres. C'est un peu pour ne rien dire, mais je voulais montrer la rencontre entre James et Pétunia. De toute évidence, elle le détéste autant que Lily, et je trouve ça bizarre. Donc voilà. Pétunia ne peut pas continuer ses études, Lily si, ce qui attise encore plus la colère de Pétunia. J'aimerai montrer que la relation entre Vernon et Pétunia, c'est comme même de l'amour, même si on peut en douter, surtout quand on voit ce qu'ils font dans les livres, et à quoi ils ressemblent._

_James va peut-être vous sembler prétentieux, mais je pense que c'est James. Il rencontre les parents de celle qu'il aime depuis toujours, donc il fait son clown, et parle bien entendu de ses hauts-fait à Poudlard, et de tout ce qui touche à la Magie. Ce qui attire les Parents Evans, qui semblent fascinés. Personnellement, si ma fille se ramène avec un mec comme ça, je bois ses paroles !! _

_Je voudrais aussi demander quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic : quelqu'un sait comment est Pansy Parkinson ? Couleur de cheveux et de yeux ? Je voudrais une autre définition d'elle que tête de pékinois, croisé bouldogue... Merci !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Bisous à vous tous.  
Demain, rentrée.  
Je ne sais pas à quand le prochain chapitre.  
Sûrement ce week-end. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai été prise de flemmardite aïgue ce qui m'a empêchée de taper mon texte comme j'en avais l'intention. Faut dire aussi que mon Samedi no-life a été très no-life, et que j'étais littéralement dans le pâté quand je me suis couchée._

_Un merci pour_ **Anadyomède**_ et_ **petiteFolle**_, toujours au rendez-vous, à_ **Erylis **_et _**Julie Winchester**_, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent mais qui ne prennent pas le temps de reviewer._

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies** oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre XI_

**°°**

La date du mariage avait été fixée au premier août. Le mariage aurait lieu à l'église puis ils se dirigeraient tous vers une grande salle des fêtes que Vernon avait loué pour l'occasion.

Malheureusement, dix jours avant le mariage, un drame secoua la famille Evans.

Lily vivait dans un petit appartement, dans le Londres moldu, face au Chaudron Baveur. Alice partageait le logement avec elle, mais elle emménagerait avec Franck dès septembre. Lily finissait de s'habiller. Elle avait rendez-vous avec James qui comptait lui présenter sa mère, son père étant en mission en France.

Le téléphone sonna et Lily décrocha, finissant d'enfiler ses sandales.

- Oui ? dit-elle, d'une voix chantante.

- Lily, fit la voix rauque de son père.

- C'est moi, répondit-elle, subitement inquiète.

- Ma Princesse, viens vite….

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ta mère…. Ta mère est morte.

Lily lâcha le combiné, horrifiée et transplana immédiatement, sous les yeux étonnés de Alice.

**°°**

Pétunia ne pleurait pas. Sa douleur était au-delà des larmes, sa rage incommensurable. Ses yeux étaient secs, et pourtant, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer. Les yeux vides, elle fixait son père affalé dans le canapé, secoué de sanglots. Elle entendait les sons lointains que faisait Vernon en préparant le thé, dans la cuisine. Elle se sentait tellement vide, mais en même temps emplie d'une colère si forte, qu'elle devait s'empêcher de hurler.

Lily apparut dans le salon, dans un pop sec. Elle avait revêtu une petite robe, de couleur prune, et ses yeux maquillés soigneusement, prouvaient qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, malgré l'heure matinale. Pétunia eut un rictus. Lily lâcha ses sandales, et porta ses mains à son visage, barré de ses cheveux encore mouillés.

- Papa, murmura-t-elle. Papa, dis moi que c'est faux.

Voir son père dans cette position fœtale, comme s'il se protégeait du monde, comme s'il était seul au monde, brisa Pétunia. Elle se leva, avec lenteur, les yeux si froids, et se plaça entre son père et Lily, blême comme la mort, refusant d'accepter l'évidence.

- Disparais, ordonna Pétunia, à voix basse, et elle se sentit frissonner, face à sa voix glaciale. Pars.

- Non…. Maman, est-ce que….

- Pars, répéta Pétunia, toujours avec ce calme étonnant qui l'effrayait elle-même.

- Papa, appela de nouveau Lily, d'une voix faible.

Et soudain Pétunia hurla. Elle la détesta encore et encore, de paraître aussi triste, aussi bouleversée. Elle la détesta d'être aussi bonne comédienne, et de mettre leur père dans sa poche, comme avant. Elle la détesta d'être cette sorcière qui pourrait obliger leur père à lui pardonner alors que tout était de sa faute.

- Va-t-en ! Cria Pétunia, d'une voix puissante. Va-t-en !

- Ninia, murmura Lily, en sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux.

- Non ! Va-t-en ! Tu n'es qu'un Monstre ! Disparais ! C'est de ta faute ! Disparais de ma vie !

Lily recula d'un pas, terrifiée, comme lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, et que Pétunia la disputait, à cause du maquillage sur ses jolies poupées. Pétunia n'eut pas conscience du bruit de vaisselle brisée, quand Vernon entra dans la pièce. Elle ne vit pas son regard surpris, ni même son air un peut trop satisfait, en voyant Lily acculée, comme une bête.

- Va-t-en ! Répétait inlassablement Pétunia. Va-t-en.

Lily reculait, oppressée, et Pétunia déversait sa haine et sa rancœur sur elle. Elle avait été proche de sa mère, sa relation avec celle qui lui avait donné la vie, n'avait cessé de se resserrer, depuis le départ de Lily, un peu plus chaque jour, comme si leur mère voyait un peu de Lily dans Pétunia. _Je ne suis pas Lily…._

- Je… je n'ai rien fait, protesta Lily, d'une voix faible, d'une voix molle.

- Menteuse ! Cracha Pétunia, le visage déformé par la fureur. Menteuse ! Ce sont des Monstres de ton espèce qui l'ont tuée ! Monstre que tu es !

- Non, ce n'est pas….

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Pétunia, en s'approchant encore. Tais-toi ! Disparais ! Fais quelque chose ! Meurs, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Meurs et ne reviens jamais, sale Monstre !

Pétunia leva la main, prête à la frapper, prête à lui faire comprendre, à quel point elle la haïssait, à quel point elle souffrait au fond d'elle. Avec un cri étranglé, elle abattit sa main, mais au dernier moment, une poigne de fer s'empara de son poignet. Elle se dégagea et fit volt face, massant inconsciemment son poignet endolori. James la fixait, terrifiant avec ses yeux en colère et sa taille imposante.

- Ne portez plus jamais la main sur Lily.

- Disparais toi aussi, siffla Pétunia, d'une voix glaciale, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux brûlants de James Potter.

Il la bouscula et prit Lily contre lui. En le sentant collé à elle, Lily se laissa aller, et ses jambes s'affaissèrent sous elle, alors que de violents sanglots la secouait. Au fond d'elle, Pétunia se sentit comme secouée, en voyant la main de James caresser tendrement le dos de sa compagne, ses bras puissants soutenant le poids de Lily. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Vernon, toujours sur le pas de la porte, les débris du service à thé, encore sur le sol, et son père, insensible aux cris de colère de son aînée, tout entier dans sa bulle.

- J'ai essayé de vous comprendre, Pétunia, reprit James, de cette même voix imperturbable et froide, qui bloqua Pétunia. J'ai essayé de convaincre Lily que vous l'aimiez encore, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je vous ai donné votre chance, pour Lily, rien que pour Lily. Mais, j'ai malheureusement eu tort. Vous êtes un Monstre Pétunia. Vous avez caché trop longtemps votre rancœur.

- Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi !? Cracha Pétunia, alors que dans son cœur, les mots faisaient mal. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu sors avec Lily depuis trois mois et ça y est, tu me connais !?

- Je connais Lily depuis sept années, répliqua James, toujours de cette voix froide, alors que dans ses yeux s'allumait cette petite lueur de tendresse, quand il parlait de Lily. Je l'observe depuis si longtemps…. Je l'ai consolée, de nombreuses fois, les veilles de vacances, alors qu'elle apprenait qu'elle devait rester à l'Ecole. Vous lui avez fait beaucoup de mal, Pétunia. Vous lui avez brisé le cœur, à cause de votre dégoût pour ce qu'elle était, contre son gré.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle m'a fait autant de mal !? Lança Pétunia, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

James la dévisagea, sa main traçant de petits cercles dans le dos de Lily, à moitié inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Pétunia eut envie de se mordre la lèvre. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit…. Elle se moquait de Lily…. Elle détestait Lily…. Il secoua la tête, d'un air grave, et d'un mouvement, souleva Lily pour la mettre dans ses bras.

- Des sœurs ne devraient pas agir ainsi, dit-il alors. Jamais. C'est contre nature. Si le sang et l'amour ne protègent pas, qui le fera ?

- Partez, dit Pétunia, soudain très lasse.

Il hocha la tête, posa ses lèvres sur le front de Lily, qui gémissait dans ses bras, comme perdue dans un rêve, aux allures de cauchemar. Il se tourna ensuite vers Vernon, et ils se défièrent du regard. Vernon semblait furieux, et effrayé alors que James arborait ce même air impassible et en même temps tellement doux. Puis, il avança d'un pas vers Mr Evans, recroquevillé dans le canapé, les yeux fiévreux.

- Mes condoléances, Mr Evans, dit-il d'une voix basse et respectueuse. Je puis vous assurer que les nôtres n'ont rien à voir dans la mort de votre épouse.

Il mentait. Pétunia le vit dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Elle savait que c'était les Monstres qui avaient tué sa mère, elle savait que l'autre monde était en guerre, depuis longtemps, maintenant, et que Lily et James y étaient entraînés à leur tour. Mais elle avait aussi conscience que son père ne devrait jamais savoir qui avait assassiné la femme qu'il aimait et malgré sa haine pour les Monstres, Pétunia accepta le marché silencieux qu'elle passa avec James Potter.

- Lily viendra à la mise en terre de sa mère, prévint James. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Pétunia secoua la tête, avec vigueur mais déjà, il disparaissait, Lily dans ses bras, Lily qui dans un sursaut de lucidité, avait planté ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de sa sœur. Le silence se réinstalla dans le salon, alors que Pétunia se laissait glisser contre le mur. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, et sans un mot, veilla sur son père.

**°°**

Mrs Evans fut incinérée. Lily resta au fond de la salle, avec James, ne désirant pas provoquer un nouveau scandale en faisant face à sa soeur. Elle éclatait en sanglots bruyants, serrée contre le torse de James.

Lily haïssait Voldemort. Il lui avais pris sa mère et dans un sens, le peu d'amour qui lui restait de sa sœur.

**°°**

Pétunia était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Blanche, faite de voiles voletant, recouverte de petites perles. Sa traîne était tenue par le fils d'une de ses cousines. Elle marchait lentement dans l'allée, les yeux rivés sur Vernon. Arrivée face à lui, elle monta sur les marches et attendit que le prêtre les unisse.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une forme bleue. Se retournant à demi, elle reconnut Lily qui la fixait, debout près d'une colonne. Vêtue d'une robe bleu, très belle, à bretelles, les épaules nues et les cheveux tombant en cascade, elle paraissait triste, malgré le petit sourire, qu'elle arborait. Elle n'avait pas été invitée mais était comme même venue. Lily lui adressa un maigre sourire, auquel Pétunia ne répondit pas.

Les yeux de Lily glissèrent de sa traîne, jusqu'au bouquet de roses, du décolleté, jusqu'à son visage. Son regard se voilà, et elle secoua la tête. Pétunia se sentit glacée.

Elle n'avait pas mis les boucles d'oreilles de sa mère. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle était si laide.

Elle se détourna et souriant tendrement à Vernon, prononça, clairement :

- Je le veux.

**°°**

- Lily Jolie ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

- Lil's, je veux que nous vivions ensemble.

Lily se redressa brusquement dans le lit et se tourna vers lui, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux vivre avec toi, répéta patiemment James.

Lily s'assit et ramena la couverture sur elle.

- Tu veux dire… aménager ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Mais… mais… je…. Enfin !

- Tu ne veux pas ? fit James, déçu.

- Si, bien sûr que si ! S'écria Lily.

- Alors, où est le problème ?

- Où veux-tu que nous vivions ? Nous n'avons pas encore de travail, les études coûtent cher et tu vis en colocataire avec Sirius et Remus et moi, avec….

Elle se tue, alors que le sourire de James s'agrandissait.

- Et toi avec Alice qui déménage dans trois jours, acheva-t-il.

Elle garda le silence, en instant.

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi ?

- De vivre avec moi ?

- Lily ! Je t'aime ! Comment pourrais-je avoir peur ?

- Même en sachant que je suis diabolique, en ce qui concerne la propreté de la salle de bain ? Le taquina-t-elle.

- Même en le sachant ! Je t'aime, et je suis prêt à récurer les toilettes pour toi !

- Quelle déclaration !

- Je suis doué pour ça.

- Sirius et Remus sont au courant ?

- Je le leur en ai parlé, ce matin. Mus m'a dit de foncer et Sirius a fondu en larmes, avant de se jeter sur ma jambe et pour ne plus me lâcher ! Résultat, j'ai transplané à mon cours d'Auror, Sirius à mes pieds !

- Ca ne leur pose pas de problème ? Demanda Lily, amusée par les bêtises de Sirius.

- Sirius a déjà mis mes affaires dehors et a invité une jolie fille à dormir dans ma chambre, grimaça James.

- Je vois, sourit Lily. Alors, je veux vivre avec toi.

- Je t'aime tant, Lily, murmura James en l'embrassant.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui et cette nuit-là, elle rêva de bébés cerfs.

**°°**

La première chose que pensa Pétunia en voyant sa maison, c'est qu'elle était parfaite. Un pavillon normal et ordinaire, dans un quartier tranquille, avec un jardin derrière et un petit carré d'herbe devant, entouré d'une haie, bien verte. Un garage assez grand, pour la voiture et les bricoles, et une allée en graviers conduisant à la porte d'entrée.

Sa maison comportait deux étages. Mentalement, elle imaginait déjà la décoration sobre et simple, l'emplacement des meubles. Elle eut un véritable coup de cœur pour la chambre qui donnait sur le jardin arrière. Elle voulait que ce soit la sienne. Mais Vernon, avait déjà meublé la pièce du fond du couloir, pour qu'ils y dorment. "Cette chambre sera la salle de jeux de nos enfants ! Déclara-t-il." Et Pétunia, un peu déçue, accepta.

Il y avait quatre chambres, en tout, avec une salle de bains, à l'étage, et des toilettes. Au rez-de-chaussée, un couloir menait à la grande cuisine et au petit salon.

Elle resta un instant devant le placard. Il était tellement petit. Elle ne pourrait rien y entreposer.

- Ca te plait ? Demanda Vernon, en entrant.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait une maison à elle. Elle était _la_ maîtresse de maison. Elle espéra que sa mère soit fière d'elle.

* * *

_Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterais puisqu'il faut que je tape à l'ordinateur, et qu'en plus d'avoir une flemme immense, je suis complètement fatiguée, du fait que je me lève à six heure tous les jours. J'espère juste que le Chapitre XII sera en ligne avant une semaine..._

_J'ai quelques explications à fournir. Pour ce dernier paragraphe, où Pétunia découvre sa maison, j'ai voulu montrer qu'elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour une chambre bien particulière, qui malheureusement va devenir la salle de jeux de ses futurs enfants... Vous avez capté ? ;) Et oui, Tante Pétunia va un jour, donner cette chambre coup de foudre au vilain petit neveu... Vous vous en doutez, c'est une pure invention de ma part._

_Bref, voilà. Sinon, j'ai décidé de faire une Pansy blonde, ça change, je trouve... _

_Plein de bisous à vous tous et à_ _bientôt ! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur Lily et sa relation avec James. On va rencontrer un peu les Potter et je tiens donc à préciser que les noms des parents de James me viennent de l'arbre généalogique de l'Encyclopédie Hp. Pour plus de renseignement, vous pouvez aller voir ma note de bas de page du Chapitre III._

_Je fais plein de bisous à_ **PetiteFolle** _et à_ **Anadyomède**_, toujours là. Je remercie aussi_ **Lily Forever **_et_** Konomu Imuto**

_Je dédie ce chapitre à _**Anadyomède**_, parce qu'elle a essayé de me réconforter quand je lui disais en avoir marre de cette fic. Et puis aussi, en mémoire de notre très, très, très longue conversation sur les yeux de Drago et de Sirius..._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies** oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre XII_

**°°**

James et Lily avaient été invités par les parents Potter au Manoir ancestral de la famille à Godric's Hollow, pour fêter Noël, en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et sa mère, une petite femme très douce, et la sœur cadette de Charlus Potter. Cette dernière semblait ne pas avoir accepté qu'une fille de Moldus sorte avec son neveu unique, mais de toute évidence, sa belle-sœur Doréa avait eu une longue conversation avec elle.

Lily aimait beaucoup la mère de James, qu'elle trouvait amusante et calme sous ses airs de femme riche et puissante. James était en totale admiration, et avec un pincement au cœur, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ce qu'il se serait passé si Doréa ne l'avait pas acceptée. James aurait-il rompu pour plaire à sa mère qu'il adorait ?

Peter avait décliné l'invitation, bredouillant qu'il préférait rester avec son père, abattu par le départ de son épouse, quelques mois plus tard, sans que personne sache si elle l'avait quitté pour un autre. Lily aimait beaucoup Peter, et bien qu'il soit très effacé, elle n'oubliait pas qu'il avait été là pour Remus.

L'ambiance était à la fête dans la salle à manger immense du manoir. Un lustre illuminait d'une manière irréelle la vaisselle d'argent et le sapin qui touchait le plafond brillait de mille feux. Une étoile en or ornait la cime de l'arbre et des centaines de petites boules dorées finissaient l'ensemble. Le sapin était placé à droite d'une tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter. Lily avait été très étonnée de voir que James et Sirius était comme des cousins puisque Doréa était l'arrière grand-tante de ce dernier. D'ailleurs, Sirius se plaisait à l'appeler _Ma tante_, un brin moqueur.

Le couple Potter chacun assis à un bout de la longue table rectangulaire dégageaient une aura de puissance et de sagesse, et Lily comprit enfin, pourquoi Charlus était le meilleur Auror et Doréa, une grande Guérisseuse. Ils étaient tous les deux âgés de plus de cinquante ans, puisque James était né très tard. D'après ce que Lily avait compris Doréa avait fait plusieurs fausses couches, les années ayant suivies son mariage, et c'était seulement le mois précédant ses quarante ans qu'elle s'était rendue compte avec ravissement qu'elle attendait un enfant.

Lily était assise à sa droite, face à Sirius qui se permettait tout et n'importe quoi, puisque les Potter voyait en lui un second fils. James était assis aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et à sa gauche se trouvait sa tante, qui le couvait du regard.

Lily avait compris que la femme de dix ans la cadette de Charlus n'avait jamais trouvé d'homme pouvant supporter son mauvais caractère, et que par conséquent elle n'avait pas eu d'enfant, à son grand désespoir. Léda Potter et Doréa avaient d'ailleurs une relation très tendue. Toutes deux étaient folles de James et toute son enfance avait été rimée par les cadeaux de l'une et les câlins de l'autre.

- Et donc, après, je lui ai lancé un Maléfice Cuisant bien senti, disait Sirius en faisant de grands gestes et dévoilant ses dents d'un sourire réjoui. Vous auriez vu ça, Charlus ! S'exclama-t-il, en direction du chef de maison. L'entraîneur n'en revenait pas !

- Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas expliqué que tu t'étais beaucoup entraîné sur la personne des Serpentard, durant ta scolarité, fit Charlus, d'un ton paisible.

- Vous connaissez Aaron Thompson, répondit Sirius, sans avoir l'air honteux, c'est bien l'un des seuls Aurors qui nous vient de Serpentard !

Il éclata de ce grand rire, semblable à un aboiement et Lily sourit, amusée des frasques de son ami. Elle lança ensuite un regard prudent à Doréa, qui comme tous ceux de sa famille, avait fait ses études à Serpentard. Elle semblait habituée aux moqueries de Sirius, puisqu'elle arborait un léger sourire.

- Et toi James ? S'enquit la tante. Tes études au Centre des Aurors se déroulent bien ?

- C'est merveilleux, fit savoir James. Tu verrais ça, ma Tante ! Sirius et moi sommes très doués, et notre examinatrice ne cesse de nous complimenter.

- Il y a aussi la petite Stevens, objecta Sirius d'un air rêveur.

- Une fille, Sirius ? Se moqua gentiment Doréa, en se resservant du caviar qu'un elfe venait d'apporter.

- Tu me connais, Tantine, railla Sirius. Toutes les jolies filles n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

- Sauf Lily, sourit James, d'un air tendre.

- Ouais, dit Sirius en faisant la moue. Lily tient plus de la Harpie.

Il se reçut un coup dans les côtes et éclata de rire en voyant le regard assassin de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête pour parler à Remus assis près d'elle et remarqua le regard songeur de Mr Potter posé sur elle. Elle baissa les yeux et engagea la conversation avec son voisin. Doréa continuait de discuter avec Sirius, envoyant moqueries sur moqueries et James suivait l'échange de Mme Lupin et de sa tante.

Minuit sonna et ils se rendirent tous au salon, pour ouvrir les cadeaux qu'ils se distribuèrent. Remus offrit un Lys Eternel à Lily, qu'elle plaça dans ses cheveux, rose de ravissement. De Sirius, elle reçut un bocal en forme de lion, qui renfermait des Fondants du Chaudron. Le pot magique ne désemplissait pas.

- Comme ça, quand je viendrais chez vous, j'aurais de quoi manger ! Plaisanta Sirius, laissant sous entendre que Lily était une piètre cuisinière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, répondit-elle avec calme. Tu n'échapperas pas au rôti, la prochaine fois.

Il fit la grimace, alors que Remus se mettait à rire, se souvenant sans mal, de la viande carbonisée.

- Pourquoi n'engagez-vous pas un elfe ? Demanda Léda Potter, avec un rien de dédain dans la voix.

- Je ne veux rien ni personne à mon service, répondit Lily, avec force.

- C'est pourtant ce que fait tout bon sorcier.

- Tenez, Lily, ma chérie, coupa Doréa, en tendant un paquet, coupant court aux moqueries de sa belle-sœur. Je pense que cela vous ira à ravir.

Lily lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et du coin de l'œil surprit un nouveau regard songeur de Charlus. Elle ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un petit peigne en nacre, serti d'une petite émeraude. Elle la remercia chaleureusement et Doréa s'empara du peigne pour le placer dans ses cheveux, mettant en valeur le Lys Eternel.

- Vous êtes adorable. Je savais bien que ce peigne allait vous aller.

- Doréa, grinça Léda. Tu ne penses pas que….

- Regarde ! Ses yeux sont de la même couleur que la pierre, sourit Doréa, ignorant superbement sa belle-sœur.

- Charlus, appela la sœur de ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

Il se leva, en s'appuyant sur sa canne au pommeau d'argent, et marcha jusqu'à Lily. Il posa une main sur son épaule et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la jeune fille.

- Je suis absolument ravi de voir que ce peigne, dans ma famille depuis des siècles rehaussent la beauté de vos yeux, Lily Evans.

Elle ouvrit stupidement la bouche et le suivit du regard alors qu'il allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Elle secoua la tête, et sentant le bras de James venir entourer sa taille. Elle était acceptée par le père de James. Charlus Potter acceptait que son fils aime une fille de Moldus. Le sourire de James renforça cette impression.

Elle n'avait peut-être plus sa sœur, ni sa mère, mais maintenant, elle avait ses amis et la famille de James.

**°°**

En juin, Lily reçut son diplôme de Guérisseuse. Elle avait travaillé toute l'année, très dure et même maintenant, elle n'était encore qu'une Apprentie Médicomage.

Sirius et James se trouvaient, eux aussi, Apprentis Aurors, et Peter était journaliste dans la section sportive. Sept ans, avec Sirius et James, lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le Quidditch. Malheureusement, Remus, en sa qualité de Loup-garou, ne trouvait personne pour l'embaucher, ce qui faisait frémir de rage ses amis.

**°°**

Pétunia avait eu vingt trois ans, et vivait à Privet Drive depuis huit mois. Elle était parfaitement installée, avait une maison magnifique, un jardin en voie de rivaliser avec celui du voisin, mais elle était seule. Seule avec son ennuie. Elle n'avait pas de travail, pas d'amies et les voisins étaient d'une hypocrisie à faire peur. Il y avait bien cette Arabella Figg qui lui rendait visite, avec des gâteaux et des quantités de choses à raconter et Pétunia aurait pu la trouver sympathique si elle n'avait pas cinq chats chez elle, et si elle ne déposait pas tout plein de poils sur le canapé du salon de Pétunia, la faisant éternuer tous les soirs.

Elle partageait donc son temps à perfectionner sa cuisine, à acheter de la vaisselle, à planter des hortensias, et à visiter son père. Il n'était pas vieux, à peine quarante-cinq ans, mais Pétunia le trouvait fatigué, comme épuisé par la vie. Elle savait que la mort de sa mère avait été un coup rude, mais elle sentait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose…. Comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait, comme s'il avait deviné qui avait réellement tué son épouse.

A chaque fois que Pétunia sonnait à sa porte, un panier de cookies dans la main, Mr Evans lui ouvrait et son visage grisâtre s'illuminait d'un sourire, devenu rare. Il la serrait fort dans ses bras et la remerciait d'être venue. Sous ses mots, Pétunia devinait que Lily ne venait plus ou rarement. Alors, un large sourire éclairait son visage et elle avait l'impression de compter plus que Lily.

**°°**

Lily eut vingt ans. Elle fit la fête avec Alice, Franck, nouvellement mariés, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, qui avait accepté avec réticence. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla contre James dans leur appartement. Alice et Franck occupaient le salon, avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Lily s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain, pour se préparer. Elle prit une douche rapide et avala une potion Anti-Gueule-de-bois. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, passa un débardeur et retourna dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un jean.

Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans l'armoire, James se réveilla. Il la regarda s'activer et soudain, sut ce qu'il devait faire.

- Je t'aime Lily.

Elle sursauta et se retourna un pantalon à la main.

- Tu m'as fait peur, Potter, grogna-t-elle.

Il sortit de son lit, attrapa un caleçon et un pantalon qu'il enfila.

- Lily, je t'aime, répéta-t-il en se mettant à genoux.

Elle le regarda faire, complètement prise au dépourvue.

- Je t'aime à en mourir, ma Lily Jolie. Je mourrais pour toi, je tuerais, si tu me l'ordonnais. Lily, je te veux pour femme, je veux dormir à tes côtés, me réveiller chaque matin pour contempler ton visage, je veux être le père de tes enfants, celui que tu présenteras comme ton époux.

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche, sans la quitter des yeux et l'ouvrit, d'un air grave. C'était un anneau en argent sans d'autre ornement que sa finesse.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Lily le prit et reconnut le même métal magique que son collier qu'elle n'avait cessé de porter depuis quatre ans.

Alors la gorge serrée, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de James, anxieux, comme jamais. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire sa demande, comme ça, dans leur chambre, alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Il aurait préféré l'emmener dans un restaurant chic, lui offrir une belle robe de soirée, et la faire danser, les yeux dans les yeux. Il lui aurait fait sa demande, la main sur le coeur. Lily eut un étrange sourire. Doux et amusé à la fois. Sûrement qu'elle devait penser que ce n'était pas la demande de rêve, pensa James, de plus en plus angoissé. Lily fit glisser l'anneau à son doigt et le contempla un court instant avant de revenir sur James. Et sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou, en hurlant un _oui_ strident. James bascula en arrière, surpris, alors que Lily le couvrait de baisers, répétant des _je t'aime_ enflammés, les joues rougies par le bonheur.

Puis, elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut au salon.

- Aliiiiice ! Je suis fiancée ! Debout ! Je vais me marier !! Aliiiiice !

Et James, toujours allongé sur le dos, sourit de bonheur.

**°°**

_« Lily Evans et James Potter vous invitent à partager leur bonheur, en assistant à leurs noces, le 21 janvier. Faire suivre votre hibou par Hibou Postal.__ » _

C'était une petite carte blanche à la calligraphie argentée qui lui rappela l'écriture de leur mère. Pétunia retourna le petit carton, et y vit une inscription à son intention.

_« Pétunia, je veux vraiment que tu viennes. Donne ta réponse à Papa, je passerais le voir bientôt. » _

- Quelle idiotie que de se marier en hiver, renifla Vernon, d'un air dédaigneux. Tu vas y aller ?

- Je vais en parler à mon père, fit Pétunia avec un air dégagé. Il va mal en ce moment.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le mariage de sa sœur, elle en avait conscience. Elle fourra le faire part dans sa poche et termina son petit déjeuner, alors que Vernon ouvrait un courrier de sa sœur Marge, les invitant à venir déjeuner chez elle, le samedi suivant.

Et tandis que Vernon se dirigeait vers le téléphone pour assurer à sa sœur qu'ils seraient bien présents, Pétunia se surprit à vouloir aller au mariage. Elle aussi aurait voulu se marier au plein cœur de l'hiver. Une fois de plus, Lily lui volait son rêve.

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre XII. Je l'ai écrit le plus vite que je pouvais. Je voudrais juste dire que cette fic commence à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Je n'ai pas la même envie de l'écrire que poure _**Mère et Fils**_. Pour celle ci, j'avais vraiment l'envie de la finir, j'en étais vraiment fière, et ce qui comptait vraiment c'était votre avis, et surtout de la finir. _

_Et là, pour_ **Soeurs Ennemies**_... C'est plus dur... Mais, je vais finir ! Parce que je finis toujours. Mais, tout cela pour vous dire que je vais poster pas aussi régulièrement les derners chapitres. Il en reste quatre ou cinq je pense. En fait, le seul truc qui me pousse à finir, c'est que j'adore mon épilogue ! Et donc, pour vous le faire partager, il faut terminer cette fic ! ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre mettra en scène le mariage des Potter._

_Je voudrais ausi faire savoir à_ **Petite Folle** _que je ne mettrais pas Pansy blonde. Je voudrais pas que tu me fasses une crise cardiaque... ;)_

_Oh, et pendant que j'y suis... Je ne vais certainement pas à Paris pour la sortie du tome 7. Puisque c'est dans la nuit du jeudi au vendredi... Vous comprenez, si jamais j'ai des contrôles le vendredi, je ne peux pas me permettre de les rater... Notez ce petit ton ironique. Enfin, je pourrais très bien y aller, en supposant que je fugue. Je mets ma petite culotte de rechange, ma brosse à dent, mes 23 € dans mon sac et je prends le train, à la gare juste en face du lycée. Sympa, non ?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Enfin le chapitre XIII, avec énormément de retard. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai aucune excuse valable, à part peut-être le fait, que les cours me prennent la tête et que je préfère écrire ma nouvelle version de _**Prisonnier**_, plutôt que finir cette fic. _

_Mais pas de soucis, je tiens vraiment à poster le dernier chapitre de Soeurs Ennemies, et si possible, avant les vacances. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand sera posté le Chapitre XIV, je vous laisse donc la surprise._

_Merci à_ **PetiteFolle**** Lily Forever**** Isfah** **Konomu-imouto **_et _**Anadyomède**_, comme d'habitude, en fait. _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à_** aBriicOt**_, qui m'a reviewée pour_ **Prisonnier de ses souvenirs** _et qui m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il fallait absolument que je poste la suite. Donc bisous à toi et merci de me suivre._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre XIII_

**°°**

Le mariage avait lieu au Manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow. Lily avait voulu une cérémonie simple, qui ne ferait pas trop de bruit, mais c'était sans compter la tante de James, qui ne voulait pas que son neveu unique regrette ses noces. Léda Potter avait fini par s'habituer au fait que James aime une enfant de Moldus.

L'herbe du parc était recouverte de neige et le lac était gelé. Les elfes y avaient tracé des arabesques et des rosaces entrelacées sous l'ordre de Doréa Potter qui pour une fois rejoignait sa belle-sœur sur un point. Ce mariage se devait d'être sublime et inoubliable. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un fils Potter s'unissait.

Les arbres nus brillaient dans la nuit tombante, entourés de petites fées voletantes et de lucioles magiques. Des statues de glaces se dressaient vers le ciel d'encre, représentant Lily et James enlacés, Peter, Sirius et Remus tapis dans un fourré, à les observer, les yeux brillants, Alice qui couvait sa meilleure amie d'un regard embué et tant d'autres de leurs amis, figés dans la glace.

Les elfes avaient bien fait leur travail. Tellement bien que Lily leur avait proposé d'assister à la noce pour les remercier. Mais les petites créatures avaient refusé, horrifiés.

L'arche de bois était saupoudrée de neige et parcourue de lys. Un tapis d'un rouge éclatant était jeté sur le sol, raccordant la porte arrière du Manoir d'où devait apparaître la mariée et l'arche sous laquelle elle échangerait ses vœux avec James. Encadrant le tapis, se trouvaient une trentaine de sièges rouges, ornés de petites fleurs, des lys surtout et des roses blanches et écarlates, sur lesquels s'installaient déjà les invités, de lourdes capes magiquement chauffées au dessus de leurs robes de couleurs multiples et de beautés différentes.

A la gauche du tapis, se trouvait Minerva McGonagall, dont le regard ému qu'elle tournait vers l'arche démentait son air trop sérieux. Elle suivait d'un air vague la conversation que Albus Dumbledore entretenait avec Léda Potter. Près d'elle venait Charlus Potter, qui, penché vers son épouse, n'en surveillait pas moins son fils près de l'arche. Venait ensuite Mr Evans auprès duquel se trouvaient deux sièges vides. Les places du couple Dursley.

A la droite du tapis, Remus était en grande conversation avec Alice. Franck quant à lui, discutait avec Peter, au nez rouge et à la gorge enrouée. Mrs Lupin restait très droite sur son siège, tandis que Mrs Londubat ne cessait de lui vanter les talents de son Franck-Chéri. Le couple Dunst, les parents de Alice envoyaient sourire sur sourire aux quelques personnes qui passaient devant eux, pour aller parler au couple Potter.

Et vers le fond, il y avait des amis de Poudlard, des Potter de la famille éloignée, quelques cousins des Grandes Familles, certains professeurs de Poudlard qui avaient suivi les frasques des Maraudeurs et qui voyaient l'un d'entre eux se marier, à vingt ans, avec la guerre dehors, la guerre si proche….

James était debout sous l'arche, impeccable dans sa robe noire de sorcier aux allures de costume moldu. Il parlait à voix basse et anxieuse avec Sirius, à sa droite. Le Mage chargé de marier James et Lily attendait, vêtu de sa robe rouge de cérémonie.

Mr Evans ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière, espérant vainement voir apparaître sa fille aînée accompagnée de son époux. Il savait à quel point Lily tenait à sa présence. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, malgré l'heure. Plus que quelques minutes et la cérémonie commencerait.

- Siri ?

- Moui….

- J'ai envie de vomir, déclara James à mi-voix.

- Allez, mon Corny, fit Sirius en réprimant un éclat de rire. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie. Et ton père est là….

James lui sourit et tourna la tête vers son père, qui le regardait. Il eut une sorte de sourire d'excuse qui surprit James et reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui le prenait à témoin pour l'histoire des balais volants de Bruxelles qu'elle racontait à Dumbledore.

Les elfes courraient en tout sens pour allumer des chandelles rouges ou blanches qui se mettaient à flotter dans les airs. Les invités finirent de s'asseoir, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Le silence tomba soudain. James sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'arrière, alors qu'une lente mélodie emplissait l'air.

- Jamesie, murmura Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas te marier, donc tu seras attaché à Lily magiquement et tout le monde sait que les Harpies sont coriaces et qu'elles laissent pas leur proie s'échapper, alors….

- Sirius ?

- …. Alors, je voulais simplement…. Pour la dernière fois….

Sans prévenir, Sirius le serra dans ses bras. Ce fut l'étreinte d'un frère, d'un ami et James se sentit ému.

- Voilà, conclut Sirius, en se reculant, un peu gêné.

- Tu as les yeux qui brillent, remarqua James, avec un sourire qui se voulait moqueur mais qui reflétait trop son émotion.

- J'ai froid, mentit Sirius en se détournant.

James sourit et lui pressa l'épaule avec fraternité.

A cet instant Lily apparut.

Ses cheveux parsemés de petits diamants, étaient libres et cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait mis le Lys Eternel de Remus, derrière son oreille et le peigne en nacre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait une peau pâle, aux joues un peu rosées par l'émotion, rehaussée par la couleur émeraude de ses yeux en amande. Elle ne portait pas de boucles d'oreille malgré toutes celles que Léda et Doréa lui avaient proposées. Elle avait gardé le collier que lui avait offert James pour ses seize ans et sa bague de fiançailles brillait à son annulaire.

Sa robe était simple. D'un blanc immaculé, cousue de petites perles en nacre. Le lacet de son bustier, fermé étroitement dans le dos était tressé de fils d'argent, les mêmes qui bordaient le décolleté.

Elle était magnifique, avec son sourire un peu timide qu'elle lui adressait, et James la dévorait du regard.

- Vous avez l'air d'aimer les lys, vous, lui glissa Sirius en montrant le bouquet qu'elle tenait.

Il ne reçut qu'un coup dans les côtes, ce qui accentua son sourire. Lily ne portait pas de cape ni de voiles. Elle marcha lentement sur le tapis rouge et arriva enfin près de l'arche. Alice s'était levée, et avait rapidement rejoint les deux garçons en attendant que sa meilleure amie n'arrive.

- Tu es sublime, murmura James du bout des lèvres.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui fit face. Son regard tomba sur Sirius, dans le dos de James. Il affichait un air grave qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Un moment, Lily se sentit coupable de lui voler James, de lui voler ce frère qu'il avait tant aimé. Elle savait combien Sirius souffrait de son mariage, au fond de lui…. Il sembla sentir ses yeux peser sur lui, puisqu'il la regarda et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Lily lui en renvoya un plus éblouissement et tourna légèrement la tête vers l'assemblée. Léda, Doréa, Mrs Londubat et Lupin, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, laissaient libre cours à leurs larmes de bonheur. Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé et dans les yeux de Charlus Potter, Lily y lut une sorte de respect et de joie.

Enfin, Lily aperçut son père qui se tamponnait discrètement les yeux avec un mouchoir, et à côté de lui, la chaise vide de Pétunia. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et se tourna de nouveau vers son futur époux.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et James s'empressa de l'essuyer avec le pouce, avant de lui prendre amoureusement les mains, pour que le Mage commence à prononcer les vœux de l'union.

Avec un peu de chance, il penserait que cette larme était due au bonheur d'être là, avec lui….

**°°**

Vernon et Pétunia allèrent s'asseoir au salon, tandis que Mr Evans déposait le thé sur la table basse. Il entreprit de les servir, mais sa main tremblait trop. Vernon continua de parler, comme si de rien n'était et Pétunia prit délicatement la théière des mains de son père. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et répondit à son gendre, de sa voix devenue monotone.

Pétunia se sentit mal. Elle savait que son père vieillissait, qu'il devenait de plus en plus infirme. Et il détestait tout ce qui pouvait le lui rappeler.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir, déclara-t-il, en portant la tasse à ses lèvres grisâtres.

- Je t'ai vu, il y a deux jours, fit remarquer Pétunia avec son sourire affectueux qu'elle lui réservait.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir mes enfants chez moi, affirma Mr Evans.

- En fait, nous avons une annonce à vous faire.

- Ah oui ? Fit Mr Evans en accordant à son gendre un regard dénué d'intérêt.

- Je suis enceinte, Papa….

Son père faillit lâcher sa tasse. Ses genoux tremblèrent et il dut poser son thé sur la table.

- Tu… tu…. Oh Seigneur ! S'exclama-t-il, d'une voix transporté par la joie. Un petit-fils ! Quand… pour quand…. ?

- Fin juin, normalement, répondit Pétunia, en caressant son ventre.

- Seigneur, répéta Mr Evans. Deux petits-enfants….

Le sourire de Pétunia s'effaça et elle laissa retomber sa main.

- Quoi ?

- Lily aussi est enceinte. Elle me l'a annoncé hier. Fin juillet. Oh, ma chérie ! Félicitations !

Pétunia ne répondit pas. Elle serra si fort sa tasse que les jointures de ses doigts virèrent au blanc. Une fois de plus, Lily lui volait la vedette.

**°°**

- Dumbledore veut que j'entre dans l'Ordre du Phénix, avoua James, de but en blanc.

Lily blêmit et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

- James….

- Ecoute, ma chérie, je reste chez les Aurors. Mon père m'assure que je suis en passe d'être un des meilleurs. Mais Milicent Bagnol ne fait pas grand-chose contre Voldemort. Il faut que mon talent serve à Dumbledore.

- Mais…. Et si tu meurs, balbutia Lily. Il n'est pas question que mon enfant vive sans père.

- Je ne mourrais pas, promit James dans un murmure tendre.

- Je… je veux entrer dans l'Ordre, moi aussi.

- Quoi !? Non, Lily, non !

- Ecoute, mon amour, je suis peut-être enceinte mais pas infirme. Je veux aider. Mon savoir en matière de guérison peut être utile.

- Fleur de Lys….

- Ne discute pas !

Ils se défièrent du regard. Dans les yeux de Lily, il y avait cette détermination qui faisait qu'elle était _elle_, qu'elle était sa Lily, celle qu'il aimait. Et puis dans ses yeux à lui, de l'amour, de la peur, de l'incertitude. Il finit par soupirer, vaincu.

- Tu arrêtes les missions à ton cinquième mois et tu reprendras quand l'enfant aura les deux mois passés.

- Merci, James, murmura-t-elle.

- Ne me remercie pas.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

- James, dit encore Lily. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

Il frémit mais préféra ne rien dire, se contentant de la serer encore plus fort.

* * *

_Voili-voilou, en espérant que ça vous ait plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé raconter le mariage. Je voulais le faire plus beau que celui de Pétunia, pour que sa jalousie augmente encore. Comme je l'ai dit, plus haut, le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt. Si j'ai le temps et l'envie, peut-être ce week-end. J'ai vraiment envie de me débarasser de cette fic, pour commencer à poster _**Prisonnier**_. Et puis, j'ai un petit OS en réserve, pour les jours de disette... _

_Comme tout le monde la sait, dans moins d'une semaine, le_ **Tome 7**_ sera en vente dans nos librairies. Je vous rassure, je n'ai plus l'intention de fuguer, parce que mon pater m'a offert les billets de train et il vient avec moi à _**Paris**_, pour acheter mon livre !!!! XD YEEESSSSS !!! Héhé, très très très heureuse ! Je suppose que vendredi, nous ne serons plus les mêmes... (Qu'est-ce que je me fais rire avec mes conneries, n'empêche...) Mais, je pense, j'espère surtout que je continuerais à écrire sur Hp en essayant de ne pas tenir compte du dernier tome, qui d'après_ **Anadyomède** _est décevant. Enfin, pour que j'écrive, il faudra d'abord que je fasse ma déprime post-Hp..._

_Bisouxxx à vous tous. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. La prochaine fois, les enfants seront de la partie. Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'Ordre commence à avoir de son importance. La suite sera donc plus rapide..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Encore un chapitre, posté assez rapidement._

_Merci à_ **Lily Forever**_, à _**PetiteFolle**_ et à_ **Konomu-imouto.**

_Bisouxx et bonne lecture._

* * *

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre XIV_

**°°**

Pétunia contemplait son bébé, dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il était tellement petit. Les yeux clos, il dormait la respiration régulière, serrant dans sa main potelée l'oreille de sa peluche. Tendrement, Pétunia lui caressa le front. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna. Il était beau son Dudley, un peu grassouillet mais si mignon.

Elle regarda l'enveloppe et le paquet qu'elle tenait à la main.

_« Pétunia, Papa m'a appelée, pour annoncer l'excellente nouvelle. Je suis très contente que tu ais eu un fils. J'ai vu les quelques photos de lui que possède Papa. C'est un très beau bébé. Je suis à mon huitième mois et je suis aussi gonflée qu'une baleine ! James veut avoir la surprise du sexe du bébé. Et toi, tu le savais ? Tu avais choisi un prénom de petite fille ? James espère que ce sera un garçon. Tu imagines ? Nos deux garçons ? Ce seront de vrais petits diables !_

_J'espère que tu t'es bien remise._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Lil's. »_

Pétunia froissa la lettre et se prépara à la jeter dans la corbeille. Elle se retint au dernier moment et contempla le parchemin. Sa sœur espérait-elle réellement que leurs enfants seraient comme de vrais cousins ? Qu'ils se verraient aussi souvent ?

C'était d'un tel pathétisme que Pétunia eut envie de pleurer. Lily n'avait rien compris. Elle glissa la lettre dans sa poche et déchira le papier cadeau. Un bout de parchemin en tomba.

_« Chère Pétunia, j'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Amicalement.  
James. »_

Elle regarda le contenu de la boîte. Une girafe. Une simple girafe en plastique. Elle eut envie de rire, et empoigna le jouet à d'un geste brusque. La girafe couina et Pétunia s'arrêta, surprise. Elle pressa encore le jouet et un nouveau son en sortit et un autre et encore un autre.

Un jouet magique. Un jouet aux différents sons, mélodieux, doux et tendres, tout ce qui faut pour un bébé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, son petit Dudley. Alors, doucement elle déposa le jouet dans le berceau. Elle passa sa main sur la joue de son fils, dans un geste maternelle.

- Dors, mon chéri….

Et puis, elle sortit, sa main serrant étroitement la lettre de sa sœur, dans sa poche.

**°°**

Sirius dodelinait de la tête, alors que Remus restait droit sur son siège. Peter n'avait pas pu venir, comme souvent ces temps-ci. L'attente était longue, presque insoutenable. Plus de cinq heures qu'ils étaient là. Au début, Sirius adressait des clins d'œil charmeurs aux infirmières, mais il s'était vite lassé et commençait même à ronfler.

Remus eut un sourire. Rien de tel pour casser l'ambiance. Soudain, la porte battante s'ouvrit brutalement, et James surgit, les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, les yeux brillants.

- Siri !

Sirius sursauta et sa tête heurta violemment le mur. Il grogna et se frotta douloureusement le crâne, alors que James bondissait vers eux.

-Sirius ! Mon gros Patmol ! T'es parrain !

Sirius poussa un hurlement strident et Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser à une fille. Il se leva d'un bond, alors que James le serrait à s'étouffer. Ils improvisèrent une sorte de danse en riant.

- James, dit Remus en se levant à son tour, tout sourire, la phrase est « Je suis Papa ».

Les deux Animagis se figèrent, se regardèrent, d'un air un peu vide, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Je suis Papa ! Hurla James. J'ai un fils !

- Je suis parrain ! Cria Sirius, en écho. J'ai un filleul !

Remus sourit et secoua la tête avant de prendre fraternellement James par l'épaule. Son ami se tourna ver s lui, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et quel est le nom du petit Potter ?

- Harry James Potter, répondit James, l'air un peu rêveur.

- Et Lil's, demanda soudain Sirius ? On pourra la voir ?

- Oui, oui, tout à l'heure.

En voyant le sourire un peu niais mais rayonnant de fierté de son frère de cœur, Sirius sentit ses yeux le piquer. Il se détourna pour faire bonne mesure et adressa un sourire charmeur à une jeune infirmière. Elle pinça les lèvres et se détourna. Il resta un instant surpris de s'être vu dédaigné, avant d'hausser les épaules. Aujourd'hui, il était parrain. C'était sans doute la plus lourde responsabilité qu'il ait jamais portée et il comptait bien y faire honneur et prendre soin du petit Harry, comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

**°°**

- Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Pétunia, dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Certain, dit le médecin, d'un ton grave.

Elle se rhabilla, dans des gestes lents et l'homme put presque sentir la douleur que lui inspirait cette nouvelle. Elle finit de se chausser et s'assit face au bureau du gynécologue, son sac à main posé sur ses genoux.

- Il ne faut pas que vous retombiez enceinte, répéta l'homme, d'une voix qu'il espérait douce.

- Je voudrais tant d'autres enfants, murmura Pétunia, en regardant ses ongles. J'espérais qu….

- Je suis désolé, Mrs Dursley, coupa le gynécologue, mais si vous accoucher d'un second enfant, vous mourrez.

- Il n'y a vr….

- N'insistez pas, s'il vous plaît….. C'est la mort qui vous attend au bout de neuf mois de bonheur.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, l'air ailleurs. Elle se leva sans vraiment en avoir conscience, salua et sortit sans un mot. Elle prit le bus pour rentrer. Son voyage se passa comme dans un rêve. Elle arriva enfin chez elle, son sac à main toujours serré entre ses mains crispées et congédia la nourrice. Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait le parc de Dudley et prit son fils dans ses bras.

Alors, elle pleura. Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas donner de frères à Dudley, parce que sa vie se limitait à son fils.

Elle pleura parce que Lily était heureuse. Parce que Lily pourrait avoir d'autres enfants….

**°°**

Lily ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de son bébé. Elle se rua sur le berceau, sans prendre la peine d'allumer. Elle vit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, gazouillant dans ses couvertures rouges et jaunes. Etouffant un sanglot, elle s'en empara et le tint serrer contre elle, alors qu'il émettait des petits cris joyeux contre son sein.

- Miss Lily ? Couina l'elfe derrière elle. Miss, où… où est Maître James ?

- Il va bien. Il est à Ste Mangouste, murmura Lily sans se retourner.

- Miss, que… que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, Line, rien. Rentre au Manoir Potter, je m'occuper de Harry.

L'elfe la considéra gravement, s'inclina et s'éclipsa. Lily continua de bercer Harry, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Dors, mon chéri, Maman est là, chuchota-t-elle. Dors mon petit. Papa va bien, Papa t'aime, mon cœur. Shhh…. Je suis là, mon bébé, Maman veille sur toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et la fixa. Harry était un bébé sage. Harry ne pleurait jamais, il regardait toujours ses parents droit dans les yeux. Lily se laissa tomber sur le petit fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce et s'y endormit, son fils au creux des bras.

Cette nuit, James avait failli mourir. Cette nuit, ils avaient combattu Lord Voldemort, une deuxième fois.

°**°**

- Sirius ! Ce n'est pas un cadeau pour un bébé de six mois ! Protesta Lily, en posant les assiettes sur la table.

- Allons, Fleur de Lys, Harry deviendra le meilleur joueur de Quidditch ! Et son Tonton Siri lui offrira un magnifique balai, bien mieux que le vieil Etoile de Jamesie.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répliqua pas et retourna dans la cuisine. James lança un coussin sur son meilleur ami, une fois que son épouse fût sortie. Remus roula des yeux et continua sa discussion avec Mr Evans.

- Lily Jolie dit n'importe quoi, marmonnait Sirius, en faisant léviter le petit Vif d'or autour de la tête de Harry, calé entre deux coussins. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait, d'abord ? Le Quidditch, c'est une affaire d'hommes….

James sourit en l'entendant. Il était totalement d'accord avec lui, mais aurait préféré combattre une dizaine de Mangemorts. Lily pouvait se révéler redoutable….

- Et puis, c'est vrai quoi, continuait Sirius, entre ses dents. On se demande comment le chevelu a gagné ses matchs, avec son Etoile préhistorique….

- Je t'entends Sirius, fit savoir James.

- T'écoute aux portes, maintenant, lança Sirius. On aura tout vu…. James Potter écouter aux portes….

- Tu as peut-être une mauvaise influence sur moi ?

Sirius se redressa, scandalisé.

- Jamesie ! S'exclama-t-il. Moi ? Une mauvaise influence ? Viens, Harry, ajouta-t-il, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Je vais te montrer le sapin que _Tonton Siri_ a coupé pour _toi_.

- Et que _Papa Jamesie_ a décoré pour _lui_, acheva James.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Ryry…. Cet homme est un imbécile. Sûrement ses cheveux qui lui contaminent le cerveau. Un peu comme Servilo…. Espérons que tu ne sois jamais chevelu…. Quoi que tu m'as l'air mal parti….

James éclata de rire, et Sirius fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il continua son monologue, accompagné des cris aigus d'Harry. Lily revint, ses plats dans les bras. Elle leur demanda de passer à table et tenta de prendre Harry dans ses bras, pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sirius la supplia de lui laisser son filleul favori et agrémenta sa demande de ses yeux de cocker triste.

Lily secoua la tête, amusée et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son époux. Ce Noël était certainement un des plus beaux de sa vie. Elle sourit amoureusement à James, qui se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il semblait un peu déçu. Ses meilleurs amis étaient réunis, avec sa femme et son fils, oui c'était merveilleux. Mais dommage que Peter n'ait pas pu venir….

**°°**

Pétunia attendait, pâle comme la mort dans le couloir. Elle tripotait la fermeture de son manteau avec fébrilité, respirant bruyamment pour contrôler ses larmes.

- Mrs Dursley ?

Elle se leva d'un bond et courut presque jusqu'au médecin.

- Pétunia Evans Dursley, se présenta-t-elle.

- Dr Cohen, salua-t-il.

- Comment va mon père ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix hachée.

Le Dr Cohen la dévisagea.

- Mr Evans a fait une attaque. Rien de grave, ajouta-t-il, rien de grave s'il n'avait pas déjà été malade.

- Déjà malade ? Répéta Pétunia, en levant un sourcil.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? S'étonna Cohen. Votre père est malade. Il a un cancer des poumons.

Tout s'effondra. Pétunia hoqueta et se retint au mur. Le docteur fit un pas vers elle, inquiet mais elle le repoussa. Un cancer. Son père. Un cancer. Son père allait mourir.

- Il va mourir ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

- Je ne sais pas…. Mais je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour le sauver.

- Il a… beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir ?

Encore une fois, il la fixa gravement, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Si vous voulez que votre père ait une chance de vivre encore un peu, il serait temps de prier tous les saints, et de croire à la magie.

Pétunia sursauta et elle sentit un froid glacial lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Le docteur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et la salua poliment, lui demandant de se rendre à l'accueil. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du jeu de mots fait. Pétunia le regarda partir, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

La Magie. Oui. La Magie tuait, elle le savait. La Magie pouvait-elle tuer son père ?

**°°**

Le hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte et vint se poser sur le lit. James grogna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il tenta de chasser l'oiseau, mais celui-ci vint lui mordiller le bras, la patte tendue. Soupirant, James s'assit en tailleur et décacheta la lettre. Son cœur s'arrêta et il jeta un coup d'œil, à Lily. Il froissa la lettre, les doigts tremblants et embrassa tendrement Lily sur le front.

- Fleur de Lys ? Je vais à Ste Mangouste.

- Voir qui ? Grogna Lily, les yeux clos.

- La mission de Franck est un véritable échec. Il est… blessé et Alice demande que je vienne.

- Je viens ! Cria Lily en se redressant brusquement.

- Non.

- C'est ma meilleure amie ! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Et tu es la marraine de Neville, ne l'oublie pas. Un elfe va l'emmener ici. Occupe toi de lui et de Harry.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux embués. Quand cela finira-t-il ?

**°°**

Le docteur Cohen lui donna le formulaire à remplir et lui demanda de patienter quelques instants. Tel un automate, Pétunia alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, s'éloignant volontairement des autres patients. Elle regarda le crayon bille qu'elle tenait à la main et le posa sur la table, près des magazines. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son stylo à encre noire, qui écrivait délicieusement bien. Le formulaire lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait rempli quelques années auparavant.

Le docteur Cohen revint la chercher et l'introduisit dans son bureau. Il prit le papier et ne parut pas se formaliser de l'encre noire au lieu de celle bleue.

- Vous êtes encore jeune, fit-il remarquer, après avoir rapidement lu.

- Oui.

- Et votre père ? Demanda-t-il, en se grattant le menton.

- Il va sur ses quarante quatre ans.

- Il est loin des centenaires que je reçois habituellement, dit-il en souriant, tentant pitoyablement d'être amusant.

- Oui.

- Nous n'avons aucunes traces de tabac ni rien d'autre qui pourrait être la cause de ce cancer.

- Vraiment ? Fit Pétunia, en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle pensa immédiatement à la Magie, à Lily et à ses Monstres. Lily était-elle assez cruelle, pour prendre la vie de leur père à toutes deux ? Après tout, Lily était un Monstre…. Elle était capable de tout, avec sa Magie. Même à mettre Londres à sac. Elle savait, Pétunia, que c'était la Magie qui causait toutes ces catastrophes et tous ces morts à la capitale.

- Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? Continua Cohen.

Pétunia serra brièvement les poings, s'appliqua un sourire aimable sur le visage et dit, dans un soupir feint.

- Malheureusement non.

Et elle y croyait presque.

**°°**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit silencieusement et James se glissa dans le couloir. Il s'aida du mur et arriva jusque dans le salon. Il allait se diriger vers l'escalier, quand la lampe près du canapé s'alluma. Il sursauta et avant d'avoir eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, il se retrouva désarmé.

- Lily ? dit-il en reconnaissant son épouse, enveloppée dans une épaisse couette sur le canapé.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le dévisager, les yeux rougis par de récentes larmes.

- Fleur de Lys ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? S'enquit James, en faisant semblant de rien remarquer.

- Tu as failli mourir, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, Lily, non…. J'étais armé, j'étais prêt….

- Non ! Cria-t-elle. La preuve je t'ai désarmé sans même sortir ma baguette ! Tu as failli mourir, répéta-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Mais je suis en vie, objecta James en s'accroupissant devant elle.

- Voldemort n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi !

-Je lui ai échappé ! Pour la deuxième fois !

- La troisième pourrait être fatale !

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as aussi combattu Voldemort, seule alors que tu étais enceinte ? Signala James d'une voix froide. Tu comprends mieux ma colère quand je t'ai vu revenir ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, murmura Lily.

- Cela à tout à voir, au contraire, contredit James.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla Lily. Si tu meurs, je mourrais aussi !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Pense, pense à Harry !

- A qui crois-tu que je pense quand tu pars, répliqua Lily. A qui crois-tu que je confie mes craintes et mes espoirs ? Harry et toi êtes ma seule famille…. Je mourrais pour vous.

James se pencha sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle sanglota et s'accrocha à son cou, tandis qu'il la portait jusqu'à l'étage. Derrière la fenêtre, les yeux noirs du rat étincelèrent, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, happés par la nuit.

**°°**

Pétunia regardait son fils avec une immense fierté. Assis sur le tapis, sourcils froncés, il fixait l'énorme gâteau au chocolat posé sur la table. Vernon alluma l'unique bougie et tous entonnèrent le 'Joyeux anniversaire Duddy'.

Dudley était un beau garçon. Un an qu'il avait, un an et des cheveux bruns sur le sommet du crâne, un an et des petits yeux gris comme son papa.

Pétunia le prit dans ses bras et le porta au niveau du gâteau.

- Souffle mon Duddy, intima-t-elle, de sa voix douce.

Il essaya d'attraper la flamme vacillante de la bougie, alors Pétunia souffla doucement. Ce fut le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Mr Evans tendit un imposant paquet, contenant un ours en peluche géant.

Pétunia détailla chaque cadeau, lut chaque carte mais ne trouva rien de Lily. Sa gorge se noua et elle releva la tête pour croiser les yeux tristes de son père. Lily avait pourtant envoyé un cadeau pour la naissance de Dudley et pour son Noël, des chocolats pour Halloween et pour Pâques, sans jamais obtenir ni de réponses, ni de remerciements.

Pétunia sortit du salon et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle y resta longtemps, le temps de reprendre contenance. En redescendant, elle passa devant le petit placard sous l'escalier et frissonna. Elle détestait de ce placard.

**°°**

Le premier anniversaire de Harry se passa dans le jardin arrière du Manoir ancestral des Potter. Lily aurait voulu le faire à Godric's Hollow, la belle maison que James avait acheté pour leur petite famille mais Doréa préférait éviter de transplaner. Un buffet avait été placé près de la balançoire et des nappes reposaient par terre. Il y avait beaucoup d'invités. Lily et Alice avait tenu à fêter les anniversaires de Neville et d'Harry, le même jour.

Aussi, y avait-il, les Potter, Mr Evans, les Londubat et les Dunst, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Sirius avait amené une jeune femme de leur âge, ce qui avait agréablement surpris ses amis. Il ne présentait jamais aucune fille. De ce que Lily avait compris, Océane était infirmière à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait vu Sirius pour la première fois, lors de la naissance de Harry. Ils s'étaient recroisés en février et sortaient ensemble depuis quatre mois. Lily espérait sincèrement que le tempérament franche et joyeux de la jeune femme pousserait Sirius à se poser.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Ce fut l'heure de souffler les bougies. Alice et Lily prirent leur fils et les rapprochèrent près des deux gâteaux, fait par les elfes. Neville se tortilla dans les bras de sa mère pour descendre, alors qu'Harry restait parfaitement calme, observant ceux qui l'entouraient.

Sirius tira des feux d'artifices, version sorcier et Franck distribua des crackers. Bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent affublés d'un chapeau différent. Lily chercha James du regard et tomba sur Remus au sourire crispé, resté dans son coin, un whisky Pur-Feu à la main. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Remus devenait chaque jour plus misérable, depuis que James, Sirius et même Dumbledore le soupçonnaient d'être un traître.

- Chérie ? Fit la voix de son père derrière elle.

- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant, tentant d'oublier les yeux désespérés du lycanthrope.

- Voilà un cadeau pour Harry.

- Oh, merci.

Elle sourit et ouvrit le paquet. C'était un puzzle, en cubes. Les différentes faces représentaient une image et assemblaient, les cubes formaient le puzzle. Un jouet parfait pour un petit garçon, aussi clame et curieux que Harry. Elle remercia son père.

- C'est vrai qu'avec James, nous n'avons acheté que des jouets pour petits sorciers. Sirius a même offert un mini balai ! Le plus sage d'entre eux reste Remus qui a choisi un livre de contes parlant et Peter….

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Peter ne lui avait jamais rien offert à Harry.

- En tout cas, merci, reprit Lily en souriant.

- De rien, mais c'est Pétunia qui a choisi, précisa Mr Evans, avec nonchalance.

Lily se figea.

- Q-quoi ?

- Oui. Avec cette… maladie, je préfère rester à la maison. Pétunia se charge de mes achats et quand je lui ai dit que je venais pour l'anniversaire de Harry, elle a aussitôt proposé de choisir un cadeau.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle réalisa soudainement ce que devait être la vie de sa sœur. Entre son époux, son fils et son père, Pétunia n'avait pas de temps pour elle. Et Lily privilégiait trop le bonheur de son propre fils, pour penser que son père ait des difficultés. C'était une idée qu'elle préférait reléguer au fond de son esprit.

- Pardon, Papa, murmura-t-elle, avant de faire volt face et de courir se réfugier dans la maison.

_Pardonne-moi aussi, Pétunia, pardonne-moi. _

_

* * *

_

_Voilà. J'ai rapidement regardé ce qu'il me restait à taper. Je pense donc faire encore deux chapitres et un épilogue. Je vais essayer de poster un mercredi, si j'ai le temps, et comme après je pars à Paris (_**XD**_) et que je ne reviens que dimanche, et ben, sûrement que je posterai le lundi et encore le mercredi. J'ai aussi un OS que j'aimerais vous faire partager. Et puis, je pourrais commencer à mettre les chapitres de Prisonnier en ligne._

_Bisouxxx à tous. Merci de me lire._


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

Coucou...

Oui oui vous lisez bien. Margaux de retour. Bon j'étais pas partie vu que depuis le mois de ... octobre ? (Ouch ! Ca fait beaucoup !) J'ai posté d'autres trucs mais voilà : Perdu le goût de Soeurs Ennemies.

Mais bon, comme jme fait engueuler un peu beaucoup par une personne dont je ne citerais pas le nom... **:D** Jme suis enfin décidée à terminer cette histoire, au prix de longues heures à taper laborieusement mots pour mots... Atroce mes chéris, atroce. Alors si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review tout mignonne, ça serait sool sool... **(A)**

Jremercie mes lecteurs qui ont patienté ces longs mois et je vous demande pardon pour ce long silence radio. Alors un bisou à **Anadyomède**, **Konomu-imouto**, **PetiteFolle**, **Isfah** et **Gwendoline**.

D'ailleurs, jvous **consacre** ce chapitre à **Anadyomède** et à **Gwendoline**. Lara, parce que tu me forces à poster et pis tu es un bon soutien moral et Gwendoline, parce que ta review m'a beaucoup touchée dans son unicité.** :D**

Mais jvous aime tous, vous savez ?

Allez jvous laisse lire ce chapitre qui je pense était très attendu.

**

* * *

**

**oOo** Soeurs Ennemies **oOo**

**°**

_Chapitre XV_

**°°**

A la mi-août, un attenta eut lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mr et Mrs Potter y faisaient des courses. L'explosion magique dévasta les sept boutiques autour près de l'entrée qui conduisait à l'Allée des Embrumes. James fut inconsolable pendant des semaines et ce fut seulement après la mise en terre de ses parents, qu'il se reconsacra à Lily et Harry.

Celle-ci essayait de se rendre régulièrement chez son père, mais cela devenait trop risqué : Voldemort gagnait en puissance de jour en jour et l'Ordre était seul à combattre. Il fut question de renverser le Ministre et de placer Dumbledore à la tête du gouvernement sorcier. Mais le vieux mage refusait de quitter Poudlard.

Les Aurors, quand ils arrivaient en retard sur les lieux d'un carnage, se faisaient huer par les quelques survivants ou les nouveaux, venus aider ceux qui étaient tombés sous les coups des Mangemorts.

James donna sa démission au Ministre en personne le 27 août. « Je pense Monsieur le Ministre que je serais bien plus utile à une organisation telle que l'Ordre, plutôt que sous les ordres d'un incapable. Merci Monsieur le Ministre et bonne journée. » Il avait quitté le bureau, d'un pas digne et les quelques Aurors présents au dernier étage du bâtiment, l'avaient applaudi, saluant son courage.

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut une lettre écrite par le Ministre qui le suppliait de reprendre ses fonctions avec une promotion en supplément. « Mr Potter, depuis votre départ, le Département des Aurors est débordé. Nos hommes ont énormément de difficultés à obéir à l'Auror John nouvellement promu Chef du Bureau des Aurors. Je suis certain, Mr Potter que nous pourrons arriver à un arrangement si vous acceptiez de revenir travailler au Ministère. Votre présence ferait un bien fou à nos équipes…. »

James avait été furieux et ni Lily, ni Sirius, n'avait pu le calmer. Tant de mièvrerie le dégoûtait.

Le jour de sa démission, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il trouva Dumbledore, assis dans son salon, à boire une tasse de thé avec Lily.

- Bonjour Albus, salua-t-il en tendant la main. Que nous vaut votre visite ? Demanda-t-il, après avoir embrassé sa femme et s'être assis à ses côtés.

- Je viens d'apprendre que tu as démissionné ? Dit Dumbledore et James ne put remarquer que le soudain tutoiement.

- En effet, affirma-t-il. Avec les missions de l'Ordre et celles du Bureau qui nous envoyaient sur quantité de fausses pistes, je n'avais plus de temps à moi. Et je préfère être auprès de ma famille pour voir grandir mon fils.

Lily lui adressa un regard chargé d'amour et se blottit contre lui, se moquant bien de la présence du vieux Directeur. Dumbledore sourit bien sûr, amusé de la voir amoureuse, alors qu'elle avait pendant des années clamé sa haine envers James Potter. Celui-ci serra son épouse contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux alors que James relevait la tête.

- Et bien, Albus ? Je ne vois toujours pas….

- Ecoute James, commença Dumbledore d'une voix grave, en se penchant en avant. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Voldemort en a après vous et Harry. Il faut vous cacher.

- On ne peut pas se cacher de Voldemort, déclara James d'une voix forte, le visage blême.

- Le Sortilège de Fidelitas vous cachera, insista le Directeur. Fais moi confiance James….

Lily se redressa lentement, attendant avec une angoisse grandissante quelle serait la réponse de son époux. Il regardait le vieux sorcier, avec le visage grave comme rarement on ne lui avait vu, ses sourcils froncés. Il pensa à Harry, son fils et se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui gâcher son enfance, qu'il n'était et ne serait jamais celui qui interdirait à son fils de vivre heureux avec ses amis et sa famille. Puis, il regarda Lily, sa tendre et douce Lily. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Aucun des siens ne devait perdre la vie durant cette guerre pourrie qui rongeait les hommes et les faisait redevenir bêtes plutôt q'humains.

- Vous avez, Albus, que j'admire votre génie et votre courage. Vous vous dressez contre Voldemort, comme peu d'homme le ferait. Je vous fais confiance. Je compte sur vous pour mettre ma femme et mon fils en sûreté.

- Ta femme et ton fils ? Répéta Lily. James….

- malheureusement, je ne tiens pas à me cacher, continua James. Je ne suis pas fait pour rester inactif. Et que ferais-je sans un peu d'action aux côtés de Sirius ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à me cacher avec Harry ! Protesta Lily. James, je t'en prie…..

- Lily a raison, James, intervint le professeur. Vous devez vous cacher tous les trois. Si Voldemort te trouvait, il aurait tôt fait que de s'approprier un peu de ton sang pour découvrir la cachette de Harry grâce à un vieux procédé de Magie Noire. Et qui dit trouver Harry, dit la mort des tiens….

James avait blêmi. Lily adressa un regard reconnaissant à son ancien professeur. James baissa la tête, puis après un long silence, acquiesça tout doucement.

- J'accepte.

- Fort bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant. J'ai demandé à Alice et Franck d'en faire de même et….

- Alice et Franck ? Fit Lily, en l'imitant. Je ne comprends pas….

- Oui…. ils sont malheureusement aussi la cible de Voldemort.

Dumbledore leur sourit, d'un air qu'il espérait serein mais dans sa tête tourbillonnaient les paroles de la prophétie. Devait-il leur en parler ? Non. Ce serait mettre trop de poids sur leurs épaules encore jeunes. Et pourtant, il ne se trompait pas. Les couples Potter et Londubat avaient combattu Voldemort par trois fois et avait eu un fils en fin juillet. Il n'y avait qu'eux….

- Vous ne nous dites pas tout, Albus, murmura Lily.

Il haussa les épaules et tourna la tête. Il avisa une petite boite sur la commode et demanda d'un ton gourmand :

- Ne serait-ce pas ces délicieux Fondants du Chaudron ?

- Si. Servez-vous.

Il la remercia et leur tournant le dos, le couple Potter ne vit pas l'éclair de culpabilité qui passa dans les yeux du sorcier.

**°°**

- Vous devriez, vous-même être le Gardien.

- J'ai une confiance totale en Sirius.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais….

- Vous croyez qu'il est l'espion ? Claqua-t-il, d'une voix sèche.

- Je suis convaincu qu'un de vos amis est un espion, corrigea Dumbledore, avec un sourire aimable.

- Ce n'est ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni même Peter, dit James avec force.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

**°° **

- Mais, pourquoi Peter ?

- Sirius a raison, ma Lily Jolie. Voldemort ne croira jamais que Peter est notre Gardien.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue, avoua Lily.

- Sirius va se cacher aussi, insista James.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être le Gardien ?

James la dévisagea un instant mais garda le silence.

- Très bien, soupira Lily, en se détournant.

Elle commença à monter les marches, mais s'arrêta à la moitié pour se tourner vers James.

- Mais si toi, tu penses que Remus est le traître, parce qu'il est un Loup Garou, moi, je dis que Peter n'est pas tout blanc, non plus.

Cachant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle monta se réfugier dans la chambre de son fils.

**°° **

- On ne se verra plus, murmura Sirius.

- On se contactera via le miroir, assura James, dans un chuchotement, mais tous deux savaient que ce serait impossible.

- Je vais m'emmerder sans toi.

- Je sais, sourit James, je suis le meilleur.

- Prétentieux !

- C'est ce que me disait Lily, se rappela James, d'un air rêveur.

- Oh, Corny ! Tu vas rester avec elle, durant des mois. Cette nuit nous appartient !

- Tu as raison, dit James en se relevant.

Sirius en fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent debout l'un près de l'autre. Ils regardèrent la forêt qui s'étendait face à eux.

- La Forêt Interdite me manque, soupira Sirius.

- Et à moi donc…. Mais essaie d'imaginer que ce bois est la Forêt de Poudlard.

Sirius acquiesça.

- On y va ? Proposa-t-il.

Son ami hocha la tête et d'un même mouvement, ils se transformèrent. Et sous la clarté de la nuit pleine, le chien poursuivit le cerf, toute la nuit.

**°°**

- Papa ? Appela Pétunia en passant la porte, les bras chargés de sacs de provisions. Papa, c'est moi !

Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et rangea ses courses. Puis, elle monta à l'étage, pestant contre la récente surdité de son père. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'attendant à le trouver installer à son bureau, penché sur sa collection de timbres, mais elle ne vit personne.

Paniquant de plus en plus, elle ouvrit toutes les portes de l'étage, de la salle de bain à la chambre d'amis, de celle de Lily à la sienne, où elle le trouva enfin.

- Papa…. Murmura-t-elle en le trouvant allongé sur le ventre sur le lit qui avait été le sien, petite fille. Papa, répéta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle s'agenouilla et le retourna, les bras tremblants. Il avait le visage blanc de celui que la mort a visité, les yeux clos de celui qui ne se réveillera plus jamais. Pétunia fondit en larmes. Elle se cala contre le lit, la main de son père dans la sienne et pleura, pleura, tremblante et reniflant. Et puis, chancelante, elle marcha jusqu'au couloir, se tenant aux murs et appela une ambulance, avant de revenir à la chambre où se trouvait son père.

Et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle remarqua le papier coincé entre ses doigts. Elle le retira des mains gelées, le déplia et le regarda. C'était une photo d'elle et de Lily, allongée dans l'herbe. Lily était petite, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue. Elle avait des pinces en forme de fleur dans les cheveux et fixait l'objectif d'un air espiègle. Pétunia devait avoir dix ou onze ans. Elle posait sa tête entre ses mains et couvait sa petite sœur d'un regard tendre.

Pétunia sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, et vacillante, retourna la photo.

« Pétunia et Lily, à l'époque où elles étaient sœurs. »

Un spasme la secoua violemment quand elle avisa des boulettes de papiers froissées sur le bureau et elle en saisit un. C'était adressé à Pétunia Dursley.

« Ma petite fille, j'aimerais que ta sœur et toi, vous réconciliez. Je vais mourir bientôt. J'ai envoyé un message semblable à Lily. Faites-moi cette faveur, mes chéries. Ton père qui t'aime. »

Pétunia froissa la lettre et le regard vide, regarda au dehors. Si Lily venait à l'enterrement, alors, elle essayerait de lui pardonner d'être une sorcière. Dans le cas contraire, elle s'empresserait d'effacer Lily de sa vie. Définitivement.

**°°**

Lily attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se levant sans bruit, enfila sa lourde cape d'hiver. Elle chaussa ses chaussures et sortant silencieusement de sa chambre, dévala l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, baguette brandie et marmonna des incantations. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle ne prêta aucune intention à l'ombre derrière elle.

- Ca ne marchera pas Lily.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua.

- Tu t'épuises pour rien ma chérie, dit encore James en avançant d'un pas. Tu ne peux pas sortir.

Lily fit volt face et se jeta sur lui. Mu par es réflexes d'attrapeur, il la saisit au poignets et la colla contre lui.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurla-t-elle, en essayant de se dégager.

- Calme toi, ma chérie, murmura James en la maintenant dans ses bras.

Il semblait ne rien ressentir des coups qu'elle lui donnait dans ses ruades, des cris déchirants qui martelaient ses tympans. Elle se débattait, tentait de le frapper au torse, sur les bras, mais il était plus fort et la serrait contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux, la bouche contre son oreille. Et c'est seulement quand il l'entendit pleurer qu'il relâcha son étreinte.

- Mon père est mort, James ! Sanglota-t-elle. Il est mort.

- Le mien aussi, ma Lily, le mien aussi….

- Si je suis pas là pour son enterrement, on pensera que la petite Lily i fraîche dans son enfance, si tendre avec son père, on pensera qu'elle se moque de lui ! Et ça, James, Pétunia ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Tu entends ?! Jamais….

- Tu ne peux pas sortir, répéta James, qui sentait la douleur de Lily jusque dans son âme. Personne ne peut sortir. Dumbledore a dit qu'on devait rester ici et que le Gardien devait se cacher lui aussi.

- Ca fait un mois et demi que nous sommes ici ! Cracha Lily en se dégageant brutalement. Crois-tu que cela soit favorable à Harry ?

- Dumbledore a dit….

- Laisse Dumbledore en dehors de ça ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas que ce vieillard nous a trahis, qu'il nous a dupés en nous enfermant ici !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta James. S'il ne nous avait pas prévenus, nous serions morts !

- il n'y a que la vie de Harry qui compte à ses yeux ! Tu ne vois donc rien !? Il n'y a que Harry et Neville qui soient dignes de son intérêt.

- Mais pourquoi…. Balbutia James, perdu.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, en se passant la main sur le visage, je ne sais pas, James….

Il la prit timidement contre lui et elle se laissa faire.

- Il faut que je parle à Pétunia, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Dès que nous sortirons, nous irons la voir, promit James, en frottant tendrement son dos.

- Si elle accepte de me parler….

Ils restèrent silencieux. James réfléchissait aux paroles de son épouse par rapport aux agissements de Dumbledore et se posait des questions quant à la véracité de ses dires. Il avait tellement confiance en Dumbledore…. Se pouvait-il que le vieux Directeur leur ait menti sur quelque sujet ? Lily pensait à sa sœur et à son père, s'imaginant la mise en terre, les pleurs de Pétunia. Elle espérait que Vernon soit là pour elle, qu'il la soutienne…. Et puis, elle laissa son esprit dériver sur Alice et son fils, qui étaient très certainement dans la même position que la famille Potter et enfin, elle réagit quant au silence de Harry….

- Pourquoi ne pleure-t-il pas ? Chuchota-t-elle, soudain inquiète. Nos cris auraient du le réveiller.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement, se ruèrent à l'étage. Lily ouvrit la première porte à droite et trouva son fils allongé dans son berceau, ses yeux émeraude posés sur elle, son regard sérieux comme s'il comprenait.

- Rendors-toi mon Ange, souffla-t-elle, en passant une main légère au niveau de son front.

Toujours silencieux, il la dévisagea puis émit un gargouillement qui le fit rire. Lily se redressa, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se rendormir.

- La semaine prochaine, c'est Halloween, dit alors James derrière son dos. Je vais faire en sorte que Harry s'en souvienne et que tu oublies le dehors.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, sans un baiser sur le front de sa femme. Et Lily se laissa glisser contre le berceau, recroquevillée dans son malheur, la poitrine oppressée par la douleur.

**°°**

- Dudley, arrête maintenant, ordonna Pétunia.

Mais son ton manquait de conviction et son fils le remarqua.

- Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Cria-t-il, en tapant des pieds.

Pétunia soupira et le prit dans ses bras. La rue de Privet Drive était déserte, même si toutes les portes étaient ornées d'une citrouille ou de chauves souris en plastique.

- Veux, grogna Dudley, en pointant du doigt un chat blanc allongé sur le capot d'une voiture.

- Non, mon Duddy, murmura Pétunia. Maman est allergique, tu le sais bien….

- Nan ! Veux !

Pétunia ne répondit pas et s'engagea dans l'allée de son jardin. Elle déposa Dudley dans le couloir de la maison et se retournant pour fermer la porte, croisa les yeux de sa voisine, Arabella Figg. Elle la regarda gravement avant d'appeler son chat, tandis que Pétunia claquait sa porte.

**°°**

Lily, les yeux cachés par les mains de James, buta dans un jouet de Harry. Elle gloussa quand James la retint et la fit entrer dans la cuisine.

- Attention, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Et il enleva ses mains. Lily écarquilla les yeux. La cuisine était méconnaissable. Les murs couverts de fausses araignées, immobiles sur leur toile argentée, des bougies et des citrouilles évidées flottaient en l'air et la table en bois rectangulaire se trouvait protégée par une nappe orangée.

- On se croirait à Poudlard ! S'extasia Lily, les yeux brillants.

Elle adressa à James un sourire étincelant et l'embrassa.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que Harry va être effrayé, ajouta-t-elle, légèrement anxieuse.

- Tu plaisantes ma chérie ? Harry a aidé son merveilleux père à évider les citrouilles. Il a adoré ça.

- A un an et demi ? Souleva Lily, sceptique.

- C'est un précoce ce gamin ! Se défendit James d'un ton plein de fierté. Comme son papa !

Lily roula des yeux, amusée.

- Je vais le chercher ton gamin précoce, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, un Harry joyeux dans les bras et l'installa dans sa chaise. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée mais ressentirent cruellement l'absence de leur famille et de leurs amis. James insista pour que Harry goûte un peu de Whisky Pur-Feu mais Lily refusa catégoriquement. Elle accepta néanmoins que son fils prenne un peu de jus de citrouille. Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, ils allèrent au salon, manger des Fondants du Chaudron et James profita de l'ambiance détendue pour raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes à son fils, sous l'œil attendri de Lily. Puis il se transforma en cerf et gambada le mieux qu'il put dans la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur son dos, ses petits poings serrant fort les poils de l'encolure et s'amusa comme un petit fou, tenu par sa maman. Mais soudain, il se tut et gravement, pointa du doigt une photo sur le mur.

- Patou.

James sentit sa bonne humeur retomber en flèche et reprenant forme humaine, prit son fils dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète pas mon ange, murmura-t-il. Sirius va bien.

Puis adoptant une mine joviale, ajouta :

- Et puis, l'année prochaine, Patmol et moi, on te baptise ! On ira jeter des crapauds morts dans les jardins des Moldus et puis, ensuite, on t'apprendra à te transformer en Animagus.

- James ! S'indigna faussement Lily.

Son mari l'embrassa en riant et Harry les dévisagea avec sérieux.

- Maman, dit-il d'une voix douce, Papa…. 'Isous.

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer et se penchant sur Harry, posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- Je t'aime Harry. Tu n'imagines pas combien je t'aime, dit-elle à voix basse, sentant ses yeux s'embuer.

- Allez fiston, au dodo ! s'exclama James en surprenant son fils à bailler.

Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et tout en montant les escaliers, le balança d'avant en arrière. Lily entendit les éclats de rire de son garçon et soupirant, se laissa tomber dans le canapé. James revint quelques minutes après et s'assit près d'elle. Elle se coucha sur le dos et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. James e mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux et son front.

- Je t'aime, Lily-Jolie.

- Je t'aime aussi, James, souffla-t-elle.

Ils gardèrent le silence et Lily s'installa plus confortablement.

- Tu sais ce que je voudrais, murmura-t-elle. J'aimerais que pour nos un an de mariage, nous allions avec Harry en France. A Paris. On monterait tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel, Harry sur tes épaules et puis ensuite on irait faire une balade sur la Seine. Après, on voyagerait jusqu'au sud. Marseille ou Nice. Tu m'offrirais des petites bricoles françaises et des peluches à Harry. Tu sais combien, il les aime ? J'aimerais que Harry ne manque jamais de peluche, ni d'amour. J'aimerais qu'il grandisse dans un monde de paix.

Sa voix se brisa. James se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur son front et sur sa bouche.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, moi ? Je voudrais offrir une petite sœur à Harry.

Lily eut un faible sourire et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, dans les bras de son époux, l'homme de sa vie qu'elle avait bien failli manquer par orgueil. Elle pouvait presque oublier le dehors, Voldemort, Pétunia et son absence.

Et soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. James et Lily bondirent sur leurs pieds. Elle sortit sa baguette et James chercha la sienne des yeux. Elle était restée en haut.

- Va-t-en, Lily ! Hurla-t-il. Pars ! Prends Harry et partez ! C'est lui !

D'un geste de la main, il ferma la porte du salon, alors que Lily jetait un puissant Collaporta.

- James !

- Pars Lily ! Peter…. Peter m'a trahi ! Il nous a trompés ! Harry, sauve Harry !

- Non, James….

Elle eut un hoquet et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il l'embrassa et son baiser eut le goût du au revoir. Elle lui donna sa propre baguette mais lut dans ses yeux qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Sans sa baguette, James ne possédait pas la totalité de sa puissance. La porte craqua et un rire sinistre retentit.

- Va-t-en, murmura James, en se détournant. Prends Harry et fuyez. Je le retiens.

Ce n'est seulement quand la porte vola en éclats que Lily se rua dans l'escalier. Elle entra dans sa chambre, prit la baguette de James sur la table de chevet et pénétra dans la chambre de Harry, tandis que des explosions se faisaient entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Sanglotante, elle prit Harry qui se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils et gémit. Lily le serra contre elle, toujours plus fort et chantonna.

- Je t'aime, mon chéri. Souviens-toi que je t'aime.

Et quand Lily sentit son cœur saigner elle sut que James était mort. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle posa Harry sur le sol derrière elle. Enveloppé ses couvertures blanches brodés d'argent, il resta sagement assis, tapant dans ses mains en voyant sa mère se mettre en position de combat.

Elle se tint debout, baguette brandie, faisant barrage de son corps et dans sa tête repassaient en boucles tous ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Elle revit Pétunia passer devant sa cachette lors de leurs innombrables parties de cache-cache, Sirius et James courir dans les couloirs pour échapper à Rusard, le cercueil de sa mère, le sourire tendre de Remus, Alice et Neville tout gazouillant, et James, si beau, si étincelant dans son costume de marié….

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et même Harry ressentit la chute de température qu'occasionna l'entrée de Voldemort. Il gémit, prêt à pleurer. _Ne pleure pas Harry ! Ne pleure pas mon bébé !_

Lily attaqua mais son sort fut dévié et Voldemort la désarma avec une facilité déconcertante. Un rictus flotta sur ses lèvres reptiliennes.

- Ecarte toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il.

- non !

- Ecarte toi, ordonna-t-il, en avançant.

- Jamais ! Cria Lily, ravalant ses larmes. Tuez moi, mais épargnez mon fils !

- Ecarte toi et il ne te sera fait aucun mal, dit Voldemort en plissant les yeux. Je ne veux que l'enfant.

- Tuez moi, alors ! Mais pas Harry, par pitié, ne lui faites rien !

- Pousse toi, rugit Voldemort. Pousse toi, idiote !

- Pas mon fils, pas Harry, non pas lui, supplia Lily, en tombant à genoux, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Tuez moi à sa place….

Voldemort gronda de fureur et d'un geste négligeant, siffla un _Avada Kedavra_. Lily sentit seulement son sang se glacer, sa peau refroidir et ses yeux se figer. Elle entendit son dernier battement de cœur, son dernier souffle à son oreille. Elle tomba sur le dos, le regard fixé sur son garçon, vers lequel s'avançait Lord Voldemort.

**°°**

Pétunia se réveilla dans un sursaut, en nage dans sa robe de nuit. Elle sortit en hâte de son lit, le front brûlant et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se pencha au dessus des toilettes, nauséeuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le cœur emballé de Pétunia se calma mais elle garda son visage tiré. Ce rire glacial résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête et un long moment, elle se demanda d'où elle venait. Elle se sentait mal, tellement mal…. Comme elle, dont la vie était si organisée, si pathétiquement vide pouvait-elle faire d'aussi terrifiants rêves ?

Fiévreuse, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et silencieusement, descendit l'escalier. Elle entra dans la cuisine où elle se servit un verre de lait. Elle se posta près de la fenêtre comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, quand par ennui, elle observait les voisins et leur quotidien, tout aussi inintéressant que le sien. Elle regarda dehors. Les réverbères étaient allumés. Elle eut comme un spasme : elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient éteints lors de son brusque réveil.

Et ces sanglots qui ne la quittaient pas, et ce rire, ce hurlement effroyable…. Elle posa le verre et chancelante, se dirigea vers le couloir. Cette idée stupide qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, cette envie d'en avoir le cœur net.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle eut un haut le cœur et la nausée revint. Haletante, elle s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux. _Je rêve. Seigneur, faites que je rêve_. Mais l'enfant, endormi dans son couffin, emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures blanches, richement brodées était bien réel, terriblement et douloureusement bien réel. Et les yeux qu'il ouvrit soudain et qu'il riva sur elle ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

- Lily, murmura Pétunia, titubante.

Les yeux émeraude clignèrent plusieurs fois et l'enfant se mit à gigoter. Sous ses quelques mèches noires, Pétunia distingua la cicatrice dont les contours rougis prouvaient qu'elle était récente. _Mais récente d'où_ ?

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la lettre de parchemin. Fébrile, elle s'en empara, prenant garde de ne pas toucher l'enfant.

_Chère Pétunia Dursley,_

_Je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de la prestigieuse école de Magie Poudlard. Je suppose que vous avez déjà entendu parlé de moi par votre sœur, Lily. Je suppose aussi que vous n'ignorez rien de la guerre qui ravage notre monde et dont vous, Moldus, êtes les témoins sans le savoir._

_Je sais aussi, que vous et votre sœur n'étiez plus en très bons termes depuis plusieurs années. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, en vérité. Mais, sachez Madame que si je me tourne vers vous, en cette cruelle nuit, c'est en dernier recours._

_Lily et James Potter ont trouvé la mort vers minuit, cette nuit. Le mage noir, connu sous le nom de Voldemort les a retrouvés malgré toute la Magie mise en œuvre pour les protéger. Croyez Madame, en mes plus sincères condoléances. Lily et James étaient… terriblement important à mes yeux et à ceux de leurs amis._

_Harry, leur fils a, par une Magie véritablement complexe détruit Voldemort qui aujourd'hui n'est plus. Votre neveu a aussi réchappé au Sortilège de la Mort, ce qu'aucun sorcier n'avait jamais réussi. Harry est célèbre, Madame Dursley. Il est Harry Potter, le Survivant. Bientôt tous les enfants connaîtront son nom, tous les parents raconteront sa tragique histoire et nos spécialistes en feront des livres._

_Harry n'a plus de famille. Il a un an et demi, il est orphelin de père et de mère. Ses grands parents sont tous décédés et même son parrain à qui son père vouait une inébranlable confiance est enfermé à Azkaban, notre prison._

_Je sais que des centaines de familles ayant des enfants en bas âge auraient été flatté voir honoré de recevoir la garde de Harry Potter, l'Enfant Qui A Survécu et lui-même en grandissant leur aurait dit Papa et Maman. Je sais qu'il pourrait être l'enfant roi du monde sorcier._

_Mais Harry n'a que un an, il ne sait pas encore qui il est._

_Pétunia, votre sœur s'est sacrifiée par amour de son fils. Aucune femme, aucune mère, n'aurait été capable d'un tel geste. Il s'est créé autour de Harry un lien du sang et d'amour que seule une personne de la même famille que Lily pourrait perpétuer._

_Vous êtes cette personne. Je vous demande, Madame Dursley de prendre Harry sous votre protection. Je ne vous cache pas que des sorciers de sinistre réputation en ont après Harry, surtout depuis que Voldemort a disparu. Je n'ignore pas non plus qu'élever le Survivant sera facile._

_Il est notre unique espoir, il est notre enfant à nous tous, sorciers. Occupez-vous de Harry Potter, Pétunia. Faites le pour Lily et James, faites le pour lui. Qu'il ne soit pas comme tous ses enfants que la guerre laisse orphelins._

_Je compte sur vous pour que vous lui racontiez qui était ses parents, qui étaient James et Lily Potter que tout le monde connaît. Apprenez lui à être juste et loyal, car un fils de Gryffondor ne pourrait en être autrement._

_A cette heure-ci, le monde Magique lève son verre à Harry Potter, le Survivant et bénit son nom et sa famille._

_Nous nous reverrons sûrement dans dix ans, Pétunia Dursley, quand Harry rejoindra les bancs de mon école._

_Bien à vous et à votre famille._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard_

Lily fixa cette signature un long moment encore. Les yeux embués, elle relut la lettre, retardant le moment de prendre Harry dans ses bras, espérant toujours voir un sorcier bondir sur le couffin et s'emparer de l'enfant pour lui donner une vie meilleure dans _son_ monde à lui.

Mais aucun sorcier n'apparut, aucune quelconque lumière ne prit Harry. Il émit juste un claquement amusé. Alors Pétunia plia la lettre et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Puis, lentement, les yeux plissés dans le fol espoir de se réveiller, de voir que Lily était vivante, bien en vie avec son fils dans leur grande maison, que ce Dumbledore n'existait que dans la tête de sa sœur, qu'il n'était pas réel, que _rien_ n'était réel, Pétunia se pencha et délicatement posa sa main sur le front de Harry Potter.

Elle attendit encore, elle attendit qu'il s'évapore mais il babilla et tenta d'attraper ses doigts. Alors, elle passa sa main sous sa tête et le souleva. Elle le porta au niveau de sa poitrine et le erra contre elle, hésitant à regarder ses yeux. Harry tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux, sa bouche couverte de petites bulles de salive qu'il se fait un malin plaisir de faire exploser.

Et Pétunia plongera ses yeux dans ceux de son neveu. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, à chercher l'étincelle de vie qui animait le regard de Lily quand elles étaient petites, à retrouver l'arrogance amoureuse de James Potter dans ses traits de bébé. Enfin, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard sévère du chat, assis sur le muret de la maison. Pétunia le fixa et reconnut l'animal qui la suivait depuis des heures. Le chat restait droit et sec, sa queue se balançant lentement.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, lança Pétunia.

Les yeux jaunes du chat la foudroyèrent et il s'étira, sans la quitter des yeux. Il sauta du mur et fit quelques pas vers elle, dans l'espoir compréhensible de contempler le bébé. Mais Pétunia fit un geste de recul, cachant Harry à la vue de l'animal.

- C'est bon. Je m'occupe de lui. Tu peux partir, répéta-t-elle.

Il miaula mais sembla se faire une raison et après un dernier regard hautain, disparut dans un trou de la haie. Alors Pétunia baissa les yeux vers l'enfant Potter et regarda la beauté de ses yeux, ses petites mèches noires et cette horrible cicatrice qui devait lui faire mal. Elle regarda ses doigts et se demanda vaguement, s'il allait en sortir des rayons magiques ou s'il lui faudrait à lui aussi, une baguette magique.

Puis, elle poussa le couffin à l'aide de son pied à l'intérieur de la maison et rentra chez elle.

- Je m'occuperais bien de toi, Harry, promit-elle, en referma doucement la porte.

**°°**

Malheureusement, au matin, quand Vernon Dursley se leva et vit son épouse endormie sur le canapé, un bébé contre le sein, il exigea des explications, que Pétunia ne parvint pas à lui fournir.

Parce qu'elle était lâche et qu'elle ne put révéler à son mari tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa défunte sœur et que cette amour, elle le reporterait sur son neveu, qui avait tant besoin d'une nouvelle famille.

Parce que Pétunia était faible, elle ne put avouer la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry, quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne put lui montrer la lettre pleine de confiance de Dumbledore qui serait un jour le mentor de l'enfant.

Parce que Pétunia aimait Vernon et sa petite vie rangée, elle ne protesta pas quand il décida d'enfermer le bébé dans le placard qu'elle haïssait et elle ne put qu'acquiescer quand Vernon lui demanda son avis, un peu trop tard.

Parce que Pétunia préférait les silences aux disputes stériles, elle se résolut à monter chercher son fils qui criait à l'étage, fermant les yeux sur les pleurs de Harry Potter, ses pleurs étouffés par la porte du placard contre lequel Vernon cognait pour le faire taire.

Et Pétunia Dursley se détesta dix longues années d'avoir manqué à sa promesse et d'avoir donné une raison à son neveu, au fils de Lily de la haïr.

* * *

Voilà. Fin. Peut-être que je ferais l'épilogue. Mais sérieuement, il sert pas à grand chose. Alors, si un jour il me prend la subite envie et ben... Vous serez avertis

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. Jsuis soulagée de l'avoir enfin terminée et de vous l'avoir fait partagée. Merci à vous tous pour m'avoir suivi, encouragé et surtout remonté le moral quand j'en avais marre. J'espère qu'on se reverra.

Bisouxx à vous les Aminch's.

Margaux


End file.
